Mas allá de un encuentro AU
by Nadabueno
Summary: Hermione sufre en el colegio y Ronald sufre por su invalides, por cosas del destino se conocen y forman una linda amistad, pero él aun sufre por algo de su pasado ¿Podra ella ayudarlo a salir cuando a él aun le duele? Cambio de reseña
1. Un paseo imprevisto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling**

**H**ola, bueno este es mi primer fics de Harry Potter, espero les guste, es un universo alterno de mi pareja favorita, Ron y Hermione, y habrán otras parejas. Sin mas el capitulo, espero lo disfruten

Romi-

*-*-*-*-*-*

_**-Sueño-**_

_Una niña de aproximadamente once años estaba en una plaza alejada de todos los demás niños. La plaza pertenecía al colegio al cual asistía, Bostezo de Sol._

_Era alta, para su edad, pelo castaño, rizado y alborotado, sus ojos eran de color miel e intensos. Era bellísima, pero no se podía apreciar esto, porque su rostro estaba cubierto por ligeras lagrimas casi no visibles, pero se podía apreciar que lloraba hace rato. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por el calor que sentía al llorar._

_De pronto a la niña se le acerco una señora, la cual era su madre. La tomo entre sus brazos. La pequeña recibió con afecto el abrazo de su madre, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. La pequeña se aferro a su madre. Esta la levanto y se la llevo a casa. Durante el camino, la pequeña no hablo no dijo nada. Se había quedado dormida resultado del agotamiento._

_La señora estaba preocupada por su hija, los llantos de la pequeña cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes en aquel colegio. La señora tenia varias teorías del por que le pasaba eso, pero todas las descartaba porque no podían ser posibles._

_Su hija, no tenía amigos a excepción de una pequeña que iba de vez en cuando o como últimamente más frecuente_. _Hermione, así se llamaba la niña, había bajado notablemente sus calificaciones y eso tenía extrañados a los profesores, porque como una niña tan destacada entre sus pares, había bajado tanto sus notas además de que lloraba mucho. Esto ni su madre se lo explicaba._

_la madre de la pequeña quería averiguar que le sucedía a su hija, pero no podía, porque no requería del tiempo suficiente como para ir y conversar con hija y esto la tenia un poco mal._

_**-Fin del Sueño-**_

Hermione, despertó un poco sobresaltada por el sueño que había tenido. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía esos sueños. Le daba pena, porque veía a su madre en esa etapa, que sucedió ya hace mucho tiempo y le daba rabia no poder superarlo aun. No lo entendía ¿no se supone que ya habían pasado años de lo sucedido? ¿Por qué seguía en ese pozo aun? pero a parte de rabia tenia agotamiento, susto, desesperación y muchos otros sentimientos que la hacían dudar de lo que en realidad sentía.

A sus 16 años, Hermione solo tenía una amiga, Luna Lovegood, un año menor que ella, era rubia con ojos de color gris plateado. La joven en si es muy introvertida, para gusto de algunas personas, pero para Hermione era la mejor la que siempre la apoyo en todo. Era rara en si, pero sabia transmitir confianza a los demás, y eso era lo que Hermione necesitaba. Pero esto no era suficiente para que Hermione superara lo que le paso hace años, necesitaba a alguien que la mirara diferente.

Una mañana como todas las otras, Luna fue a ver a su amiga, para conversar cosas de chicas.

-querida, -grito la madre de Hermione, Jane- Luna ya esta aquí- termino por anunciar la señora

- Dile que suba por favor- respondió la castaña en el mismo tono que su madre

Luna al escuchar el grito de su amiga, pidió permiso a Jane muy educadamente para luego subir, a donde se encontraba su amiga, muy apurada.

- oye ¿y ese tono? Se supone que no deberías gritar en casa, es de muy mala educación- Luna entro en la habitación de su amiga con un tono autoritario. Luna andaba vestida con una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color blanca, una polera amarrilla sin mangas, calcetas blancas y zapatos del mismo color de la polera y para terminar una carterita cruzada de color negro.

- mi madre, me aviso de tu llegada con un grito ¿por que no le reprochas a ella también?- dijo entre risas Hermione que aun estaba en pijamas, este era de color azul con pequeños ositos estampados. El pijama consistía en dos piezas en una polera sin mangas, con tirantes, y un short.

- tu madre es la dueña de casa y tiene todo el derecho de gritar, en cambio tú...tú…tú- hizo una mueca de cómo buscando una escusa lo que hizo que Hermione ampliara más su sonrisa- mmm..... tú… ¡ah! Siempre me ganas, siempre me dejas acorralada- ambas no pudieron aguantar la risa y estallaron en carcajadas por el comentario de Luna.

- si Luna…como tu digas- la castaña no podía hablar muy bien producto de la risa. Luego de tranquilizarse siguió- y dime ¿que te trae por acá?

- ya sabia yo, si me conoces muy bien- dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama- ya mira ¿ te acuerdas que hace tiempo conocí a un chico en la plaza y que después nos empezamos a juntar y no lo vi mas? - Hermione solo se limito a sentir – bien, lo vi de nuevo, yo no lo reconocí, pero el a mi si, estaba emocionada, no sabia que decir, como hace tiempo no lo veía, me puse nerviosa- cada oración, Luna lo decía agitando las manos, como abanicos hacia su rostro

- ¿Por qué no lo reconociste? Y ¿como te el si te reconoció?- pregunto Hermione, estaba mas que intrigada por lo que le contaba su amiga, le había extrañado mucho que Luna no reconociera al chico ya que se habían visto muchas veces.

- Ya te contare todo con detalles, pero no me interrumpas- Dijo Luna alzando su dedo índice.

- Ok. No diré nada – le dijo Hermione- cruz pal` cielo – dijo besando su dedo índice para luego hacer lo mismo con el pulgas y alzando la mano hacia el cielo o mas bien techo.

- Bien me parece- Luna para hablar mas cómoda, tomo una almohada, se hinco en la cama y la puso entre sus brazos y piernas, en el sector del estomago, para ser mas especifica. A estas alturas Luna ya estaba descalza.

-Ya mira- retomo- yo estaba sentada en esa banca, que a mi me gusta tanto, cuando apareció, yo no sabia quien era así que deje que pasara, pero paro como en seco, así de repente y me quedo mirando y yo no sabia que hacer, pensé que me quería hacer algo, como soy de perseguida yo, se me vinieron tantas cosas a la cabeza, y ninguna muy agradable- aclaró- Ya, con tal que yo le dije: "¿ por que me miras tanto?" y el solo respondió: "¿No te acuerdas de mi?" y yo le dije: " No ¿quien eres?" y me miro como molesto, yo no sabia quien era, si no lo había reconocido aun, y me volvió a decir:"¿en serio no me recuerdas?", y a mi ya me estaba desesperando y le respondí un poco molesta: "No, no se quien eres" y el se acerco y yo que de así como – Luna hizo una cara de entre sorpresa y duda- y me dijo:" Soy yo Luna, Harry ¿en serio no me reconoces?" y yo pegue el grito en el cielo, es que te juro que me puse sumamente nerviosa, estaba muy~ cambiado- cuando termino de hablar estaba agotada, había hablado sin parar en ninguna parte.

Hermione en cambio estaba un poco confusa. No le había entendido casi nada a Luna, porque había hablado demasiado rápido, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-¿y?¿quedaron en algo?- pregunto Hermione

-Ósea, Hermione, me extraña la pregunta, pues obvio, nos veremos el lunes en esa banca a las cuatro de la tarde-, estoy emocionada- le respondió Luna

-me alegro por ti amiga, espero que puedan tener mas confianza entre ustedes y sepan mas cosas del otro – Hermione estaba contenta por su amiga, a ella le gustaría conocer a alguien como ese tal Harry

- ¡Si! Yo también lo espero – dijo Luna mirando hacia el techo para luego fijar su vista de nuevo en su amiga un poco mas seria- quiero que me acompañes- dijo de repente que Hermione no logro saber si su amiga hablaba en serio.

- ¡¿Qué, que?!-

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me acompañes, le dije a Harry si podía ir contigo y me dijo que encantado, que fueras no mas ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me acompañas?- Luna puso esos ojitos como huevito frito {como los del gato con botas en Shrek 2} – Por favor

- Mmm….no lo se Luna, ve tu, tranquila no te preocupes por mi- dijo Hermione pensando que su amiga solo la había invitado para que no se sintiera mal

- ¡No! Yo quiero que vayas conmigo – pero estaba equivocada, y solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados - Por favor

- No

- Por favor

- No

- Por favor – a estas alturas Luna ya estaba en el suelo arrodillada

- mmm...… bueno, ya, pero por favor párate no me gusta verte arrodillada – dijo la castaña resignada

- ¿en serio? – a Luna le brillaron sus ojos grises

- si

- ¡ay! Amiga te quiero tanto – Luna se abalanzo sobre su amiga empujándola y cayendo de espaldas en la cama – Bueno y como aceptaste, arréglate – dijo la rubia saliendo de encima de su amiga

- ¿como? Si dijiste que era el lunes – dijo muy desconcertada la castaña por el cambio repentino de fecha de su amiga

- ¿y que día crees que es? ¿Sábado? Hoy es Lunes, y nos quedan exactamente – Luna miro su reloj de mano y luego a su amiga – tres horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos, así que apúrate.

Hermione veía como su amiga corría en todas direcciones en su habitación buscando ropa para vestirla a ella.

- esto es perfecto – dijo derepente la rubia – Toma, entra al baño lávate, báñate, no se y ponte esto- le dijo Luna a Hermione pasándole la ropa, por lo cual la castaña solo se limito a asentir

Hermione tenia en su habitación un cuarto de baño así que eso les ahorraba mas tiempo. Mientras Hermione estaba en el baño, Luna llamo a su amigo, para decirle que adelanten la hora de juntarse, y este no tuvo problema.

Luego de media hora en el baño, el tiempo suficiente como para que Hermione se baña y se pusiera su ropa, salio. Estaba vestida con una polera blanca con mangas cortas con un estampado al centro de esta, unos jeans rojos corte tradicional, zapatillas blancas y para terminar un bolsito igual a l de su amiga solo que este de color rojo.

- te ves bella amiga, yo sabia que tenia que traerla, quédate ahí- dijo buscando Luna una cosa en su bolsita y cuando dejo de buscar saco una cámara fotográfica, la enfoco en su amiga – ya esta, ¿vamos?

- pero Luna si es a las cuatro, falta arto todavía ¿no? – le cuestiono Hermione a la rubia que puso los ojos en blanco

- ¿te conté que llame a Harry para decirle que nos juntáramos antes? – le pregunto Luna

- no, no me has dicho nada – respondió la castaña un poco ceñuda

- a bueno ahora te lo dije, así que vamos

Luna bajo corriendo las escaleras jalando a Hermione de los brazos. La castaña pidió permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de su amiga, y su madre no tuvo problemas. Aviso que iba a salir, y se fueron rumbo a la plaza para encontrarse con Harry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Es cortito y esporo que sea de su gusto, no se que tan seguido actualice, pero espero que sea seguido

Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Besos

Romi


	2. La casa de Harry

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling**

**Hola!**

**Aquí otro capi, espero sea de su agrado y gracias a Nena Weasley Granger y a Danielaweasley por sus comentarios.**

**02- La casa de Harry **

Mientras caminaban, Luna le decía a Hermione las características de Harry. Color de ojos, de pelo, su estatura, etc. A Luna no se le iba ningún detalle, y eso lo comprobó cuando llegaron a la plaza en que se encontraba el joven, para alivio de Hermione. La castaña lo pudo reconocer de inmediato, era tal cual como Luna lo había descrito; ojos verdes, pelo azabache, alto de anteojos y con una particular cicatriz en la frente, pero estaba cubierta por el cabello del joven, pero de eso no se dio cuenta de inmediato, si no cuando Harry se volteo a sentir la presencia de Luna y la encontró junto a ella.

- Luna tanto tiempo sin verte – saludo el joven muy alegre

- exagerado, solo fue una semana – se acerco la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- si, pero igual ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Harry.

- Bien, no me quejo ¿y tu?

- bien también – respondió el oji-verde para luego mirar a Hermione- ¿y tu debes de ser Hermione?

- eh... si mucho gusto – saludo esta ves la castaña estirando la mano en forma educada como saludo

- si, mucho gusto – le respondió el joven recibiéndole la mano - ¿nos vamos?

- claro- dijo Luna muy animada

- ¿a donde vamos?- atajo la castaña a su amiga del brazo para susurrarle

- ¿no te conté que íbamos a ir a la casa de Harry?

- pues, fíjate que se te fue ese pequeño detalle – le dijo Hermione un poco enojada

- ay, no te pongas así, además la pasaremos bien, así que vamos- le dijo la rubia para que se tranquilizara

- apúrense chicas, que la casa esta un poco alejada y se pueden perder después – les grito Harry que iba mas adelantado que las muchachas

- vamos – Luna tomo a su amiga del la mano y se fueron corriendo, hasta llegar al lado del Harry

Mientas iban caminando hacia la casa del joven, Luna y Harry iban adelantados, dejando atrás a una tímida Hermione, que ya se estaba arrepintiéndose de tenerle pena a su amiga y dejarse convencer tan rápido, se odio por eso. Pero lo que no sospechaba Hermione, que ese día iba a conocer a alguien especial.

La casa de Harry estaba un poco alejada de la cuidad, era como un pequeño campo, pero en civilización. Antes de entrar a la casa, Harry les aclaro a las chicas, que esa en realidad no era su casa sino que la consideraba como ella. Ahí vivía su mejor amigo, que lo consideraba como a un hermano. Las chicas entendieron, solo que entender lo les quitaba los nervios de entrar a casa ajena. Pero estos no dudaron demasiado, porque cuando estaban dispuestos a entrar una señora regordeta, pelirroja de pelo ondulado, con un delantal de cocina, que le daba un toque de dueña de casa y amable, los recibió con un efusivo abrazo

-hola, no saben lo feliz que estoy de que Harry traiga a sus amigas a la madriguera – les dijo la señora

- bueno ella es Molly Weasley, la madre de mi amigo, Molly ellas son Hermione y Luna –las presento Harry

- para nosotras también es grato venir a visitarlos. Mucho gusto yo soy Luna – saludo primero Luna muy educada. A pesar de ser extrovertida, sabía como comportase con respeto.

- Mucho gusto Luna, me puedes decir Molly si gustas, no me digas señora Weasley por que me hace sentir vieja – le dijo la señora a Luna acompañado de una carcajada, que hizo que Luna también riera

- Mucho gusto señora Weasley, yo soy Hermione – esta vez se presento la castaña, de la misma manera que había saludado a Harry hace algún momento atrás

- E l gusto es mío, Hermione, pero nada de señora, Molly solamente, niña- le dijo regalándole una calida sonrisa – pero no nos quedemos aquí parados, entremos a la madriguera

- ¿Madriguera? – pregunto Luna

- ¿No les dijiste Harry? – le pregunto Molly al muchacho

- Pues la verdad, no – respondió un poco apenado

- Bueno no importa, verán, nosotros en la familia somos muchos y un tío que falleció hace un tiempo le puso la madriguera, porque habíamos muchas personas viviendo en esta casa, como los conejos en sus hogares- explico con naturalidad la señora, entrando a la casa y asiéndole señas a los jóvenes que aun estaban en la entrada, de que pasaran

Ante esta explicación Hermione y Luna se miraron un poco extrañadas, pero entraron sin problemas tras la señora Weasley, y tras ellas Harry.

La casa por dentro era acogedora. Cuando se entraba al lado derecho se encontraba el living, con unos sillones que se notaban que llevaban sus años. A la izquierda se podía ver que había una puerta y de allí desprendía un olor exquisito, por lo que supusieron que era la cocina, el comedor desde allí, no se veía, estaba más allá del pasillo que se veía al entrar. Al frente se podía apreciar una escalera, la cual se dirigía al segundo piso, y de esta desprendía otra que iba hacia el tercero, por lo que las muchachas supusieron que los miembros de la familia eran artos.

- Harry, cariño, ¿por que no vas a buscar a los gemelos y a Ginny?- dijo la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina

- este bien – respondió el muchacho- siéntense mientras – les dijo ahora dirigiéndose a las muchachas

- siéntense como en sus casas, chicas – dijo Molly, para luego entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

Las muchachas no dudaron mucho y se dirigieron hacia el living, y tomaron asiento en esos sillones, viejos pero cómodos de color rojo oscuro.

En el segundo piso de la madriguera se encontraba Harry, buscando a las personas que le había pedido Molly que llamara.

- Ginny, Fred, George, su madre los necesita abajo un momento

- ¿que quiere mamà, Harry?- pregunto una muchacha pecosa, con cabellera roja, con ojos color chocolate

- Ginny,… es que traje a unas amigas y quiero que las conozcan – le dijo Harry a la pelirroja

- bueno si es por eso, bajo de inmediato, por cierto… Buenos días – le dijo Ginny al joven dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿también es necesario que nosotros bajemos? – pregunto un joven bajando las escaleras, Fred, junto con otro similar a el detrás. Ambos eran pecosos, pelirrojos y altos

- si, Fred, necesito que también las conozcan – les explico Harry

- ¿y como harás para que conozcan a Ron? – pregunto esta vez George

- eso es lo que voy a ver ahora, pero bajen ustedes por mientras –

- esta bien – dijo Fred

- como tú digas – reafirmo George

Luego de que, los gemelos junto a Ginny, bajaran, Harry se dirigio hacia una habitación; la habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso. Estaba un poco apartada de las demás.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Harry prefirió tocar antes de entrar. Por que cabia la posibilidad que el dueño de ese cuarto no estuviera presentable o hasta quizás estuviera durmiendo _"conociéndolo"_ pensó Harry

-Ron ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto un poco dudoso

- claro Harry, así me ayudas con esta cosa – dijo una voz desde dentro de la habitación

Harry al entrar a la habitación, vio como un joven pelirrojo, pecoso, con ojos levemente claros de color azul agua, trataba de ponerse de pie.

- Ron, no hagas tanto esfuerzo, que te hace mal – se apresuro Harry en llegar donde u amigo. Ron era invalido hace ya tres años, había sufrido un accidente, que le dejo como una consecuencia a el, con su invalides.

- odio esto, siempre tiene que venir alguien a ayudarme, no puedo hacer nada por mi mismo- reclamo el pelirrojo con rabia en sus palabras

- Ron… Tu puedes salir a delante y lo sabes, esto tiene solución – lo animo Harry aunque sabia que no serviría de nada

- si, pero ¿de que me sirve a mi? ¿Si no tengo lo suficiente como para ese tratamiento?-

- Vamos amigo, no eches a morir por eso

- Si, lo se, y bueno dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo un poco mas calmado

- Bueno, es que traje unas amigas y quiero que las conozcas

- Harry, tu sabes que iría, pero esta cosa simplemente no me deja hacer muchas cosas a mi favor – dijo Ron señalando sus piernas y la silla de ruedas

- Pero si no es necesario que bajes, si gustas las puedo traer aquí o bien puede pedirle ayuda a los gemelos para que te bajen – Harry trataba de encontrar alguna solución a ese pequeño problema. Quería, necesitaba que Ron la conociera

- prefiero la segunda opción, porque mi habitación esta hecho un desastre, pero por hacerme bajar – El pelirrojo hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar – me llevaras a dar un paseo – dijo con aire inocente

- ¿Solo eso? – pregunto entre extrañado y sorprendido el moreno. Su amigo siempre le pedía mas cosa a cambio

- Si o ¿Quieres que te pida mas? – dijo divertido el pelirrojo, por la reacción de su amigo

- No, no como se te ocurre, yo encantado te llevo a dar un paseo – se apresuro a contestar el oji-verde

- A que bueno, me alegra eso - A Ron le había hecho demasiada gracia la reacción de su amigo y dio una pequeña carcajada que descoloco un poco a Harry

- Ahora espera, iré a buscar a los gemelos ¿bueno?

- Esta bien

Harry y Ron se conocían desde pequeños. Se criaron juntos y se querían como hermanos, tenían la suficiente confianza como para contarse hasta lo más personal. Molly quería a Harry como a un hijo mas, y le agradecería siempre todo lo hecho por su hijo, que si no fuera por el y "ella", Ron nunca hubiese podido salir de esa depresión, pero luego paso algo que dejo a Ron un poco mas hundido que la vez pasada y "ella", ya no estaba para ayudarlo, sin embargo hace poco había salido adelante, pero estaba volviendo a caer.

Harry bajo rápidamente a buscar a los gemelos. En el momento de llegar se topo con una escena que lo dejo notablemente tranquilo y aliviado; Luna y Hermione estaban estableciendo conversación con Ginny sin problema alguno y bien sonrientes. Aprovecho ese momento para decirle a los gemelos que le ayudaran a bajar a Ron y estos no pusieron ningún contratiempo o reclamo a esto. Cuando los gemelos subieron al piso siguiente, a Luna le entro curiosidad y le pregunto a Ginny que habían ido a buscar los gemelos junto con Harry.

- Ginny, ¿Qué fueron a buscar los muchachos? – pregunto Luna

- En realidad fueron a buscar a mi hermano que necesita ayuda para bajar, ya que esta invalido - le explico con naturalidad la pelirroja

- Ginny ¿Por qué a todos lo que a todos los que vienen casa les cuentas de mi invalides? No ves que después me ven con pena – dijo Ron desde los brazos de su hermano Fred y atrás de ellos venían Harry y George trayendo la silla de ruedas.

Hermione y Luna se exaltaron al escuchar derepente la voz varonil, para sus oídos. Al girase –tomando en cuenta que el sillón en el que estaban sentadas les daba la espalda a la escalera- pudieron ver al poseedor de la voz. Se miraron ambas, para luego posar sus ojos de nuevo en el pelirrojo. La cara que pusieron al ver a Ron, no fue para nada de pena, sino que no se dieron cuenta de su invalides, solo vieron lo guapo que era ese joven. Su invalides para nada le quitaba lo guapo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ronald, pero me pueden decir Ron si gustan – la voz las saco de sus pensamientos y las hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando se dieron cuenta Ron ya estaba en su silla y les tendía la mano en forma de saludo y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, lo que hizo que ambas amigas pensaran que estaban en el paraíso al ver que les sonreía.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luna – la rubia había sido la primera en salir del trance y le recibió la mano educadamente al pelirrojo.

- Mucho gusto Luna – esta vez se dirigió directamente a Luna para luego posar sus ojos azules en Hermione - ¿y tu eres?

Luna al ver que su amiga aun no llegaba "al suelo" le dio un pequeño codazo. Lo cual logro que Hermione reaccionara.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione – por un momento, la castaña, miro directamente a los de Ron y sintió que se hundía en un mar, pero feliz se quedaría ahí siempre son reproche alguno y un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

- Mucho gusto igualmente, Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de amabilidad notable

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero sus comentarios para ver que les pareció ^^!**

**Romi**


	3. Los ojos, ventanas del alma

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**03- Los ojos, ventanas del alma**

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando por segundos, los cuales para Hermione se le hicieron minutos. Era tan cómodo ver esos ojos azules. Pero esta conexión se fue interrumpida por las molestas voces de los gemelos, que los empezaron a molestar.

- uh~, parece que Ronnie, tiene nueva conquista- dijo en todo divertido Fred, lo que logro que Hermione se pusiera totalmente roja.

- que molesto eres Fred - lo regaño su gemelo George – no ves que dañas su contacto visual- luego de decir esto ambos gemelos estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

Este tipo de bromas, caracterizaba de sobremanera a los gemelos. Podían hacer que una completa extraña se sintiera como una mas de la familia o simplemente se sintiera cómoda. Sin embargo solo estaban logrando esto por parte de Luna, porque Hermione, estaba cada vez mas incomoda.

-¡Es que a ustedes no les basta con solo molestar a los de la familia, si no también a los invitados! – desde la puerta de la cocina salio Molly con un utensilio de cocina en mano amenazando a sus dos hijos revoltosos. – Niñas no saben lo apenada que estoy – les dijo la señora a las dos amigas, para luego mirar a sus hijos – que este par no las deje en paz – los miro severo

- oh no se preocupe Molly, sus hijos son un encanto, son muy simpáticos- le dijo Luna a la señora para que se tranquilizara un poco - ¿verdad, Hermione? – esta vez miro a su amiga

- eh… si, si, no se preocupe señora –respondió un poco nerviosa

- Hermione, para serte sincero no creo que estés muy a gusto dentro de casa, hace mucho calor aquí- Ron pudo notar que Hermione no estaba muy a gusto y estaba un poco nerviosa, así que quiso ayudar un poco, además el también quería salir

- Si, si eso es, hace demasiada calor aquí – dijo aliviada la castaña – gracias- le dijo por lo bajo a Ron y este solo le sonrío.

- ¿Qué les parece si salimos a dar una vuelta? – Dijo Harry, luego de mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Ambos tenían como un lenguaje con las miradas, con las cuales se entendían.

- A mi me perece muy buena idea ¿y a ustedes?– dijo Ron, para luego posar sus ojos azules en las muchachas, y estas solo asistieron

Los cinco jóvenes, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Hermione, lo estaban pasando bien, hablaron mucho rato mientras conocían los alrededores, y se conocían ellos también. Hasta que a Luna le paso un pequeño percance. Había caído aun agujero y se torció el tobillo.

-Luna ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunto su amiga preocupada

- No fíjate, no me duele ¡¿Pero que pregunta es esa Hermione, por dios?! Pues obvio que me duele – le respondió un poco enfadada

- Como eres, era solo una pregunta – Hermione no era muy partidaria de ese tipo de bromas – A ver, ven, te llevo a casa, no te puedes quedar así

- No es necesario, Hermione. Yo la llevare donde mi madre, para que le de algo- se adelanto en decir la pelirroja

- No Ginny, no queremos ser una molestia

- Pero si no es ninguna molestia, además acaban de llegar y no es justo que se vayan tan luego – excuso esta vez Harry – Ustedes pueden seguir dando un paseo. Ron

- Dime

- ¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione a conocer lo que queda? –

- Bueno, ¿me acompañas? – le dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Hermione, la cual solo asintió

- Yo te acompaño Harry- le dijo Ginny

Ron le mostró los alrededores a Hermione, la cual cada vez quedaba más impresionada por la maravilla, que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Grandes praderas, era solo una parte de lo que había visto. Había pequeños bosques, muy acogedores con árboles inmensos, terrenos solo con flores de varios colores, que hasta daba la impresión de que fuera un arco iris. Pero sin lugar a duda lo que mas le había gustado era la laguna que ahora estaba frente ella. De lo lejos se podía ver un verde agua, pero a medida que uno se acercaba, se podían apreciar las hermosas piedras que estaban en el fondo.

- Woo, que lugar mas hermoso ¿esto igual es de sus vecinos?- pregunto la castaña acercándose cada vez mas a la orilla.

- No, esto es de nosotros. A mí en lo personal, encuentro que este es el lugar más hermoso que hay en los alrededores. En realidad a todos nos gusta este lugar, las tardes de verano las pasamos aquí. A mi me trae muchos buenos momentos – le dijo el pelirrojo, mirando la laguna con nostalgia.

Efectivamente, para Ron junto con esa laguna, había pasado sus penas, era su confidente, desde hace años. Allí también paso sus mejores momentos con "ella".

- Me lo puedo imaginar, ¿Cuántos hermanos son en total ustedes? – pregunto con curiosidad Hermione.

- Somos siete en total, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, yo y Ginny, somos una familia numerosa

- Si me puedo dar cuenta ¿Y tus tres hermanos mayores viven aquí también?

- Eres curiosa – dijo medio divertido el pelirrojo

- No es necesario que me respondas, si te molesta – se apresuro a decir la joven

- No, al contrario me hace gracia, hace ya tiempo que no hablaba con una persona ajena a mi familia que no me preguntara de mi invalides, eres unas de las pocas personas que no me tocan ese tema, así que pregúntame lo que quieras – le dijo con sinceridad

- Es que para serte sincera, no me fijo mucho en lo físico, no me importa si son inválidos o con alo por el estilo, soy mas partidaria de lo psicológico – dijo con naturalidad la muchacha.

- Me alegra, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Bill vive en escocia, Charlie vive fuera de Londres, es como un campo por donde el vive, y Percy vive con nosotros, pero esta comprometido, así que yo creo que se casara pronto, al igual que Bill, aunque el ya esta casado.

- Tu familia es interesante ¿y que tal tu padre? ¿Pasa mucho tiempo en casa?- A Hermione cada vez le gustaba hablar mas con el pelirrojo, se sentía cómoda.

- Mi padre falleció hace algunos años, yo estaba cuando sucedió el accidente – el animo de Ron había bajado notablemente, y esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera mal por haberle tocado el tema.

- Si no estas de ánimos para contarme, lo entiendo, se que no es un tema muy grato de recordar – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que daba confianza y sinceridad.

- Me das confianza, y necesito desahogarme un poco. ¿Sabes?

- Dime

- Hace tiempo que no hablaba así con alguien, solo lo he hecho con Harry y…con nadie mas

- Eso me alegra. Yo tampoco hablo mucho con la gente, tengo un pequeño trauma, pero si te llego a tener confianza o quizás en un tiempo después te cuente – ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, asiendo una mezcla de agua y tierra.

- Dicen que los ojos, son las ventanas del alma y yo lo estoy empezando a creer – dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, pero aun así no se termino esa conexión de miradas, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la castaña.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto un poco desconcertada.

- No me creo nada, pero da la impresión de que no la has pasado bien, y tus ojos no tiene ese brillo singular que los hace especiales – le explico el muchacho.

- Si es por eso, quizás tengas razón – los ojos miel de Hermione, pronto se vieron envueltos en una sombra producto de su propio cabello.

Unos momentos de silencio se interpuso entre ambos, era entre agradable y a la vez no. Ron estaba empezando a sentirse incomodo ante el silencio, pero a la vez era agradable, escuchar los pájaros y la brisa sobre la laguna y por entre los árboles. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, para escuchar mejor la naturaleza y sentir con mas naturalidad el viento sobre sus rostros.

-Sucedió hace tres años – dijo Ron cortando el silencio entre ambos

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la joven

- El accidente de mi padre – Ron siguió hablando y Hermione solo se limito a escuchar.

**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack**_

Un Ron de trece años, iba junto a su padre en una camioneta un poco pasada de años. Venían de regreso de un rancho, al cual habían ido a buscar unos fardos para el trabajo del caballero y este le pidió a su hijo que lo acompañara y este acepto gustoso. Iban hablando de lo bien que lo habían pasado en la mañana, y lo mucho que habían jugado mientras iban en busca de los fardos.

- ¿Y te diste cuenta como te miraba esa muchacha? – le pregunto el caballero a Ron. Era un poco maceteado, con una pequeña panza, pelirrojo al igual que su hijo.

- ¿Cómo no me iba a dar cuenta, si cuando la miraba se escondía tras su padre? – Ron iba mirando por la ventana de la vieja camioneta.

- Si, me di cuenta – dijo divertido- Y dime ¿Qué te ha parecido? – le pregunto curiosos el caballero.

- No se, no me gustan la rubias, pero no te negare de que es guapa

- Ah, que interesante.

Ambos iban hablando animadamente, hasta que del otro lado de la vía venia un auto demasiado fuerte. Todo fue muy rápido. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando vieron el auto contrario encima. El padre de Ron, cubrió lo que pudo de el, pero no alcanzo sus piernas. El caballero recibió todo el impacto, lo que produjo su muerte al instante.

**F**_**in**_** F**_**lash**_** B**_**ack**_

- Luego de eso no me acuerdo de nada, cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí, estaba todo blanco, claro estaba en el hospital – la voz de Ron estaba entrecortada, por la pena que le producía acordarse de ese momento.

- Me imagino como te debiste sentir. Yo tengo una situación similar, pero no tanto.

- ¿Qué tan similar? – ahora al pelirrojo le entraba curiosidad.

- Te lo diré en otra ocasión, cuando ya lo tenga asimilado, pero dudo que sea pronto por mis "queridos compañeros" – esto último Hermione lo dijo con un sarcasmo notable.

- Se nota que tu situación es muy distinta a la mía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque yo ya supere lo del accidente de mi padre, solo me acuerdo cuando paso por la carretera.

- ah, ¿y como se llamaba tu padre?

- Se llamaba Arthur, el era quien me mejor me conocía, por eso mis primeros meses sin el se me hicieron duro, pero siempre tuve el apoyo incondicional de Harry – Ron se había acercado de a poco a la orilla de la laguna con ayuda de su silla.

- Se nota que es un buen chico – expreso la castaña con seguridad.

- Si, lo es. Si llegas a ser su amiga, que por lo que veo ya te considera como tal, no lo decepciones

- Es obvio que uno no querrá decepcionar a sus amigos, pero ¿por que lo dices en ese tono? – dijo un poco extrañada, ya que el tono de Ron había sido muy rudo

- Porque Harry es un poco rencoroso, si rompes su confianza, es difícil volver a tenerla y te digo yo, que amigos como esos, ya casi no encuentras – el pelirrojo miraba con seriedad a Hermione, la cual se empezó a sentir un poco incomoda

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Hola!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capi anterior. Me da mucho gusto que les este gustando**_

_**Quería saber yo, si alguien sabe como hacer un post en el foro **__**harrypotter, no se como se hacen y estoy registrada y todo**_

_**Si alguien sabe como, que me ayude, quero dejar post T3T **_

_**msn : kokoro _ amai live . cl sin espacios para ayuda o si simplemente quieren hablar con yo ^^!**_

_**Besos y abrazos oxoxox**_

_**Romi**_


	4. Combinaciones

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**04- Combinaciones**

Mientras Ron y Hermione, estaban en el lago, en la madriguera se encontraban los otros tres jóvenes que antes los acompañaban.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay~!. Me duele, más suave por favor – Luna tenia u tobillo un poco hinchado y rojo, pero para surte no se lo había quebrado solo torcido.

En cuanto llegaron a la madriguera, Molly, salio a la ayuda de Luna, pero Harry dijo que como el la había invitado el se haría cargo, así que Molly le paso una pomada, para que pasara la hinchazón. El joven había sido un poco brusco, ya que su mente no estaba espacialmente en el tobillo de su amiga, si no en el cabello y en la sonrisa de otra chica.

Harry hace ya tiempo que estaba enamorado de Ginevra Weasley. Si, Ginny, era la joven que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo. A pesar de que se conocían hace año, nunca la pudo ver como una hermana, si no que como algo mas. Ron sabia lo que su amigo sentía por su hermana, si era cosa de mirar la cara de bobo que ponía Harry cada vez que veía a la pelirroja sonreír.

- Harry, ¿le puedes poner un poco mas de atención ami tobillo por favor? – le dijo la rubia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, un poco molesta.

- Oh, discúlpame Luna, no me había dado cuenta – se disculpo rápidamente el joven, un poco apenado ya que le había echado mas pomada de la que debía.

- No, si ya me di cuenta. A ver Harry, se que hace poco te conozco, pero no es necesario tanto tiempo como para no darse cuenta que te pasa algo y que tu mete esta en otro lado – dijo Luna segura de lo que decía

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Es que me gusta observar a la gente, y mas los ojos, y los tuyos me dicen como que no estas presente en este momento, es como que estas y no estas, ¿me explico?- le preguntó esto ultimo, porque vio la cara de confusión de Harry

- Por favor

- Es como si estuvieras presente, en cuerpo, pero tu mente anda en otro lado, por eso es como que estas y no estas – le Luna muy sabia

- Ya veo, quizás tengas razón

- ¿quizás?

- Si, quizás

- Entonces ¿no me vas a contar? – pregunto un poco molesta, al ver que el joven no le contaría lo que le pasaba, con una ceja alzada y con el ceño fruncido.

- Mas adelante, en otra ocasión, ahora no se puede – respondió Harry, entendiendo la cara de Luna

- Bueno, es cosa tuya, pero te diré, que aunque no lo parezca, se guardar un secreto y yo se, estoy mas que segura de que tienes uno – Luna no tenia duda alguna de que el moreno, tenia un secreto, pero no lo presionaría… aun

- Eso lo puedo ver

Ambos prefirieron dejar ese tema de lado, así que hablaron otro poco, y con esto Harry pudo comprobar que Luna en realidad era de confianza, sin embargo seguía siendo extrovertida. Aun así para Harry, no era lo suficiente confiable, como para contarle lo que sentía por la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Pero intuía que si Luna lo seguía observando, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, terminaría por descubrir su secreto y otro que tenia mejor guardado, sobre su amigo, y la verdadera razón del por que esas jóvenes estaban ahí.

- Y dime Harry ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón, por la que nos trajiste a Hermione y a mi aquí? – dijo la joven rubia mirando de reojo la reacción de Harry. Se le hacia un poco raro esa explicación de "Quiero que conozcan a las personas que considero como mi familia". No la creía del todo.

- Eh…bueno… ya se los dije antes, quería que conocieran a mi familia, es decir, mi casi familia- Respondió muy nervioso el moreno ante la pregunta de la rubia. ¿Acaso Luna también sospechaba la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí? No eso era imposible, había sido muy discreto en eso

- Voy hacer como que te creo – Luna, se vio obligada a ahogar una risa. Le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia la expresión de su amigo. Era entre asustado y dudoso, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No se, cosas mías, no me tomes en cuenta

Mientras en otro lado no muy alejado, Hermione se reía de cada anécdota que le contaba Ron. Después de la charla que habían tenido, se pudieron conocer más y Ron cambio un poco su ánimo. Ahora estaba más animado que hace un rato y eso dejo mucho mas tranquila a la castaña.

Había instantes en que Hermione se perdía en esos ojos azules como el cielo de día, como en otros sentía que se quemaba con ese cabello rojizo. En donde sea que sentía que estaba, le gustaba esa sensación. Le gustaba sentir que estaba en sus ojos, porque se hundía en ellos, eran profundos. Le gustaba cuando se sentía en ese cabello de color fuego, pero no cualquier fuego, si no uno intenso, que con los rayos del sol, que caían de lleno sobre el, lo hacia aun más.

Por otro lado Ron veía en Hermione una niña, le gustaba escucharla reír. Podía sentir tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que le había podida dar solo una persona que ahora ya no estaba con el, sin embargo solo la podía ver como amiga, no como a "ella". Aunque hubo un momento en que la miro directamente a los ojos, y se dejo llevar en esos ojos de color miel y pensó que estaba en el paraíso. Fue como cuando Winnie the Pooh comía sus tarros de miel cubiertas hasta el tope. Era su mundo.

Ambos en silencio. Era un silencio tan prolongado que daba la impresión de que se podían escuchar las conversaciones de los pájaros, como también sus cantos. Eran fines de invierno, y el astro Sol, estaba calentando. Pronto les dio calor.

- ¿empieza hacer calor, no crees? – la primera en romper ese silencio fue Hermione.

- Si, ¿No te quieres mojar un poco? – interrogo de vuelta

- Si, pero no puedo – respondió como si fuera muy obvio y un poco extrañada

- Claro que puedes, te puedes subir los pantalones hasta las rodillas y sacarte los zapatos y meter aunque sea los pies. La orilla no es solo eso – le explico el pelirrojo. Había notado el tono de la castaña como también la mirada de extrañeza.

- Umm… Si tienes razón y se nota que la orilla es amplia – termino por decir Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ron solo le dedico una sonrisa. Ron tenía la vista puesta en ella. Hermione se saco sus zapatos y se arremango el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Corrió hacia el agua salpicando agua, como una pequeña niña que corría a buscar algo interesante. A Ron le dio gusto ver, como esa joven de un rato para otro se podía convertir en una pequeña. Le daba gusto que se podía mover a libertad, no como el precisamente.

-Anda, vamos Ronald, mójate un poco – Hermione había tirado un puñado de agua hacia arriba, para luego caer en formas de gotas sobre el pelo y la vestimenta de la misma.

- ¿Ronald? Dime Ron, me siento más cómodo, y no, no me puedo mojar

- Pero el que estés en una silla de ruedas no quiere decir que no te puedas mojar ¿no lo crees? – le dijo Hermione con sus manos en la cintura y un poco molesta

- Pero no me puedo parar- dijo Ron alzando un poco la voz

- ¿Te he dicho que te pares? No ¿cierto? No pongas palabras e mi boca Ronald – le respondió con el mismo tono

- Así, y ¿Cómo se supone que me mojare sin que me pare de aquí? ¿Ah?

- pues así – Hermione tomo otro puñado de agua y se la tiro a Ron, produciendo así que pequeñas gotas cayeran sobre su ropa y cabello y este brillo mucho mas a los rayos del Sol.

Ron quedo sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Hermione, pero luego no le importo al ver que se reía con gusto, encontraba esa risa como un canto, le gustaba escucharla reír. Al principio no le quería seguir el juego a la muchacha, pero como vio que ella seguía tirando agua, prefirió jugar un rato. Así que se acerco un poco a la orilla y tomo un poco de agua y se la tiro. Ahora a el le tocaba reírse. Y así continuaron un poco mas, hasta que les dio frío y prefirieron volver a la madriguera.

Molly, los estaba esperando con pan recién sacado del horno para servirse un café. Salio y estaba apunto de recibirlos con una sonrisa hasta que vio el estado en que se encontraba su hijo y su nueva amiga. Ron estaba con su pelo levemente mojado y Hermione estaba con su ropa con puras chispitas de agua marcadas en ella.

- ¡Oh Ronald Weasley! Estas en graves problemas ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mojarte de esa manera y peor mojarla a ella también?! – le grito Molly desde la puerta de la cocina. Harry había ayudado a Ron a entrar a la casa.

- Querida, esto no es contra ti – le dijo suave la mujer a la joven – es contra este niño que no tiene remedio – había vuelto a su tono de antes. Más enfadado y cargado de rabia.

- Eh., señora Weasley, para serle sincera, yo me metí al agua y moje a Ronald - escuso Hermione un poco apenada por la situación, provocando así un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Hermione, linda, no es necesario que te eches la culpa por lo que hace mi hijo

- Pero-

- Si, Hermione, no es necesario que te eches la culpa. Estoy lo bastante grande como para hacerme cargo de lo que hago – interrumpió esta vez en la conversación Ron.

Ron la miro con una sonrisa, en su cara pecosa, cómplice, amble y sincera. Ante esto Hermione no supo como reaccionar, había quedado atónita ¿Por qué había echo eso? Tenía la oportunidad de librarse de un regaño, pero no, se había echado la culpa de todo. Esto le resulto extraño. Ese joven para Hermione ya se había vuelto raro.

Lo que mas le había llamado la atención era que ni se arrugaba por cada grito que le daba su madre, era como si siempre le gritara y esta vez solo le hablara. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no hacia nada cuando su madre lo regañaba, Hermione pudo ver como los ojos azules de Ron como el cielo de día, se volvían oscuros como de noche. Al principio pensó que era, porque no le gustaba que lo retaran, aunque después de ver como a Ron se le formaban pequeñas sonrisas de a ratos, lo descarto.

- Hermione, querida, discúlpame, no era mi intención tener una discusión enfrente tuyo, pero este niño me saca de mis casillas- dijo Molly muy apenada por la situación.

- No se preocupe – le dijo Hermione, tomando en cuenta de que no había tomado en cuenta la discusión de madre e hijo que había transcurrido en frente de ella. Hermione vio como Molly se dirigía a la cocina, miro a Ron y pudo ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas.

- Ay. Hermanito – se acerco Ginny poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano – si mamà sigue así, dudo mucho que puedas tener novia – luego de decir esto Ginny se dirigió hasta la cocina, aguantando al risa.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? Yo a tu madre la encuentro muy simpática – dijo la castaña con naturalidad.

- ¿no la escuchaste? – Hermione negó- que bueno, porque como siempre me dejo en vergüenza- le respondió molesto – y si quieres saber, pregúntale a Ginny, te puedo asegurar de que estará encantada de contarte- le dijo nuevamente, para después dirigiéndose hacia el living, con dificultad por los muebles, donde se encontraba Harry riendo con ganas al igual que Luna. A Hermione le había molestado un poco la actitud de Ron ¿Qué culpa tenia ella de que su madre lo dejara en vergüenza? Ninguna.

La hora de irse a casa, había llegado. Molly había insistido en que se quedaran a tomar el te, pero ellas no podía, porque había estado toda la tarde afuera, además ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Antes de que las jóvenes les dijeran que no se podían quedar, Molly había mandado a Harry y a Ron a comprar para la cena, asi que las muchachas no tuvieron oportunidad de despedirse de ellos.

- Un gusto conocerlas chicas, espero verlas pronto por aquí de nuevo – las despidió la mujer con amabilidad.

- También un gusto para nosotras, Molly, a ver podido conocerla, encantadas vendremos otro día – se despidió con educación Luna.

- En realidad fue un verdadero gusto, señora Weasley. Tenga por seguro que la vendremos a ver de nuevo – reafirmo Hermione

- Bueno, señora nosotras nos retiramos, despídanos de Harry y Ron por favor

- Claro que si, con mucho gusto – Molly les dijo que fueran con cuidado y que se cuidaran, para luego entrar a la casa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hola. Muchisisimas gracias por lo comentarios en el cap, anterior.**

**Gracias a ellos me animo a seguir subiendo**

**Bueno quiero decirles que no se cuando ire a actualizar de nuevo. Mi mami querida el jueves tiene reunión y le entregan mis notas y no son la gran maravilla y lo mas seguro es que no me deje meterme al pc, pero me lo tengo merecido, por que casi ya no estudio para la pruebas, ojala logre vivir al regaño que se me vendrá. Si tengo mucha suerte puede que no me castigue y pueda seguir actualizando, pero si no, no nos vemos hasta fin de año, que sera cuando me deje meterme, lo mas seguro, aunque no se en realidad, es mi mama y puede hacer muchas cosas.**

**Cuídense y deséenme suerte, por que la necesitare**

**Romi**

**Xoxoxox **


	5. Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**05- Elizabeth**

Como Luna y Hermione, se habían ido temprano, a opinión de la señora Weasley, no conocieron al otro miembro de la familia. Percy. A pesar de que estaba comprometido y que tenia trabajo propio, vivía aun con su madre. La ayudaba en lo que podía y mientras podía. Percy tenia ya 21 años y era independiente, sin embargo siempre le estuvo agradecido a su madre por todo lo que hizo por el y por todo lo que lo apoyo cuando murió su padre. Así que no encontró mejor forma que agradecerle, que ayudándole en lo económico, que por el momento era lo que mas le costaba tener a la señora.

- Mamà llegue – anuncio el pelirrojo, con algo en la mano

- Te sirvo al tiro hijo, siéntate mientras- le dijo desde la cocina de forma amable a su hijo

- Necesito que vengas un momento, te traje algo

- Deja que te sirva y voy – le respondió nuevamente de la cocina

- Mamà – le dijo en tono de reproche – Por favor, no quiero volver a discutir - Percy siempre discutía con su madre por lo mismo. Primero sus hijos, segundo sus hijos, tercero sus hijo, cuarto y quinto sus hijos y al final ella. Eso a el no le gustaba para nada, aunque su madre dijera "Es mi deber de madre", el no lo creía. Ella ya mucho hacia con darles educación y darles un hogar. Además le tenia un pequeño regalo, que conociéndola, no lo iba a aceptar, pero el ya sabia como hacerla ceder.

- Esta bien, dime hijo ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Molly saliendo de la cocina limpiándose las manos con la parte inferior del delantal de cocina

-Te traje algo - le dijo extendiéndole las manos pasándole una pequeña caja bien decorada.

- ¿Que te he dicho Percy? No me traigas regalos o cosas por el estilo. Sabes que no lo necesito

- Me llamo la atención y dije: "Esto es para mi madre"

- No, toma, llévaselo a tu prometida, yo no lo necesito – le dijo devolviéndole el regalo

- Por favor mamà. Si no lo aceptas me sentiré mal, además a Penélope ya le compre algo. Y es algo relacionado con ella por lo que te lo compre – Molly negó repetidas veces con la cabeza – Por favor – pero no pudo hacer nada ante la insistencia de su hijo

- Esta bien, ¿Qué es? – pregunto curiosa

- Para saberlo tendrás que abrirlo – le respondió en tono curioso

- Entonces veamos – la señora abrió la cajita como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera o como si algo misterioso hubiera dentro, que era eso este caso. Molly abrió gratamente los ojos al ver un juego de pendientes y un collar con parlas pequeñas y delicadas - ¡Oh Percy, es hermoso! – Exclamo la señora – No debiste

- Si mamà, te mereces eso y mas. Lo sabes – le dijo su hijo abrazándola

- Gracias hijo. Y dime ¿Qué tiene que ver Penélope en esto?

- Va a venir a casa, quiero que te pongas eso y necesito que prepares a Ron – le dijo en tono preocupado

- ¿Crees que sea prudente? Hace poco que se recupero – le respondió de la misma manera su madre

- Recuerda que Penélope igual sufrió. Ella también era importante en esa familia

- Esta bien. Hare lo posible. Pero no te prometo nada

- Gracias mamà

- De nada hijo. Bueno siéntate para servirte que debes tener hambre y estar cansadísimo- le regalo una muy tierna sonrisa a su hijo. Este solo asintió y Molly se encamino hacia la cocina.

Cuando Molly se dirigía hacia el comedor para darle a su hijo la comida, se encontró con Ginny, que había tomado lugar al lado de su hermano. Ginny la miro con carita de: "Yo también quiero" y su madre se encamino nuevamente hacia la cocina, para luego entrar con otro plato, pero esta vez más pequeño, para su única hija.

Harry esa noche había optado por quedarse a alojar en la madriguera, ya que sabia que su amigo le tocaría un tema que tenia relación con las amigas de Harry tanto como personal.

- ¿Por qué la trajiste, sabiendo su parecido?- se apresuro a preguntar el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué las traje? Querrás decir – corrigió Harry son tomar en cuenta el "sabiendo su parecido" sabia a lo que su amigo se refería. Quería llegar al tema, pero no tan pronto.

- No, si, bueno, ya, en fin ¿Por qué las trajiste?

- Porque quería que las conocieras – respondió con naturalidad el moreno, sabiendo al punto que quería llegar su amigo.

- Vamos, Harry, esa no es la verdadera razón. No soy tan tonto como lo parece

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque te conozco y no es la primera vez en seis meses que traes a tus amigas para que las conozca – Afirmo Ron muy decidido y seguro de lo que decía.

- Pero a ti no te molesta ¿o si? – ya habían llegado al tema y siempre después de tocarlo terminaban peleando. Ese tema era para discusión si con Ron se trataba.

- Hasta cierto punto – Harry lo miro sorprendido siempre le decía: "Claro que me molesta, no te metas en mis problemas" muy alterado, pero esta vez era diferente – Me molesta que sigas con este tema aun cuando te digo que ya lo supere, fue hace seis meses, todo cambia. Sin embargo tu insistes que tengo que conocer a mas chicas, pero el problema es que yo no quiero y tu insistes en que ella no es la única, que hay mas chicas que se parecen a ella, pero yo no lo creo, para mi ella era especial. Después de mi accidente fue la única chica que conocí que no me miro como invalido si no como Ron, como Ronald. A pesar de que ya me conocía de antes, nuestra relación no cambio después del accidente. Es mas me apoyo, me ayudo, me miro distinto, me consoló, me quiso, que es lo más importante. Las demás solo me miraban con lastima – Ron estaba completamente rojo. En sus ojos se asomaban desobedientes lágrimas saladas que luchaban por salir, pero por una curiosa razón no lo hacían, aun teniendo la oportunidad.

Siempre era igual. Aparte de inválido, no era capaz de contener sus lágrimas cada vez que hablaba de ella, siempre se ponía así. También se sentía mal por Harry, porque a pesar de todo lo quiere ayudar pero el no se deja. Es que simplemente la partida de ella había sido repentina, había ido muy dura. No lo había soportado. Ahora ya estaba mejor, pero hace unos meses atrás no se podía ver la cara, era penoso, incluso para el, verse en un espejo. No bajaba, no comía, no se levantaba. Había encontrado que la única forma de superarlo, era solo. Para el Elizabeth había sido muy importante, mas que cualquier amiga que había tenido. Nunca la pudo ver con otros ojos que no fueran de algo mas, no la quiso, la amo. Lo mejor, sin duda para Ron, es que era mutuo. Ella siempre estuvo con el cuando la necesito. Entre ambos había una conexión especial que hacia que uno empezara y el otro terminara de hablar. Elizabeth era hermosa ante los ojos de Ron y no solo ante los de el. Era de pelo castaña ondulado y alborotado, ojos claros, para ser más especifica, de color verde y tez blanca. Tenia un parecido con Hermione, solo que no tenían los ojos del mismo color. Para Ron, Elizabeth, era todo. Su muerte había sido de un día para otro, no alcanzo a asimilarlo, cuando se vio en el funeral de ella. Fue muy duro ese proceso, hace solo un tiempo atrás que había podido salir de todo eso. Pero estaba volviendo a caer.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me meta, si cada vez que hablas de ella te pones a llorar? Si te sucede esto, es porque aun no lo puedes superar – le dijo Harry a su amigo, un poco alterado por la terquedad de su amigo.

- Por eso debes dejarme solo. No necesito tu ayuda para superarlo – le grito Ron con lagrimas sobre sus ojos y rostro pecoso.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a dejar solo, si eres mi amigo? Eres como mi hermano, no seas estupido, no puedo dejarte solo, no puedo permitir que te hagas daño, porque aunque no lo quieras admitir, lo estas asiendo – dijo con el mismo tono que su amigo, pero un poco mas exasperado.

- No, no lo entiendo ¿Es que acaso tu a mi no me entiendes? ¿No entiendes que no puedo, no debo, no quiero superarlo? Si lo hago gran parte de mi vida se me irá ¿eso te cuesta tanto entender? - Harry solo negó con la cabeza para luego bajarla – veo que no me puedes entender.

- No me puedes pedir que te entienda, se me es imposible ¿Sabes lo que era verte muerto en vida durante mas de dos meses? ¿Lo sabes? O bien ¿Sabes como me sentía?

Me sentía impotente, porque no podía hacer nada, no me dejabas ayudarte. no me dejas – recalco enfadado

- Por favor, lo único que te pido es que me entiendas, nada más

- No me pidas eso, porque no puedo

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación de los amigos. A ninguno le gustaba tocar ese tema, por la simple razón de que ambos eran muy tercos como para dar su brazo a torcer, pero en este caso el único que lo tenía que hacer era Ron, el más testarudo de ambos. Harry tenia razón, su amigo, casi hermano, no se dejaba ayudar. Comprendía eso de que Elizabeth había estado la mayor parte en la vida de Ron y que si superaba su muerte o bien se olvidara de ella, que era imposible, se llevaría gran parte de el. Pero no lo que Ron no entendía, es que Harry se refería a que si superaba la muerte de Elizabeth era que recordara todos los buenos momentos que paso con ella, que se acordara cuando le decía que la quería y que iba a estar siempre con ella. Eso era lo que Harry pensaba que Ron no sabia, pero estaba equivocado. El pelirrojo sabía a lo que se refería su amigo, pero como bien había dicho el antes "No quiero superarlo". El silencio solo se prolongo unos segundos mas, los suficientes como para asimilar la situación. Ron aun le caían lágrimas traviesas sobre sus mejillas y Harry ya estaba un poco más calmado. Ambos deseaban que ese silencio se acabara pronto, no soportaban estar así. Para su suerte, al parecer, fueron escuchados. Ginny entro a la habitación un poco preocupada por los gritos que había escuchado hace unos momentos atrás.

- ¿Ron, por estas llorando? – le pregunto de inmediato la pelirroja

- Por nada – dio Ron secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Odiaba que Ginny lo viera así.

- ¿Cómo que por nada? – dijo un poco ceñuda – Harry ¿Qué le hiciste? – Ginny miro fijamente a los ojos a Harry y el tono que había usado había sido bastante frío. Se estaba enojando, y Harry no quería ver a Ginny enojada, ni imaginárselo siquiera.

- Yo...yo…no hice – Harry simplemente no podía hablar, estaba nervioso. Le ponía nervioso que Ginny lo mirara de esa forma. No era una mirada dulce.

- Harry no hizo nada Ginny – respondió el pelirrojo por su amigo.

- Harry vete, déjanos solos – le dijo Ginny sin mirarlo, ahora había posado sus ojos de color chocolate sobre su hermano.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! ¡vete te estoy diciendo, déjanos solos! – esta vez Ginny no hablo, grito. Harry por el susto que le había dado Ginny salio de la habitación sin protestar – Perfecto, ahora estamos solos así que me contaras que te hizo llorar – dijo ahora ya mas calmada.

- Ya sabes, por lo de siempre la impotencia de no poder caminar – mintió Ron aunque sabia que era en vano. Estaba hablando con Ginny después de todo.

- ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué no me dices que es por el recuerdo de Elizabeth? – como había pensado Ron, Ginny lo conocía demasiado bien y era obvio que sabría que le pasaba realmente.

- Porque no es necesario, ya que lo sabes – termino por confesar

- Ron, mi hermanito, a pesar de que eres mayor que yo, yo con quince años y tu con dieciséis, en cuento a sensibilidad eres igual a un pequeño de diez años. Sin embargo cuando se trata de tener un corazón para dar apoyo, eres más grande que cualquiera de nosotros y eso te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero tu no me tomas en cuenta.

Ginny admiraba a su hermano. A pesar de que el estuviera mal y estuviera en sus peores momentos, siempre estaba cuando alguien realmente lo necesitaba. A ella le gustaría ser como su hermano era con ella, pero el problema era que este no se dejaba, era muy testarudo y orgulloso. No le gustaban que lo ayudasen, según el, podía solo.

- Nada que hacer contra eso – pensó en voz alta Ginny, dejando desconcertado a su hermano.

- Te diré lo de siempre – la pelirroja se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hermano. Cuando estuvo así le puso una de sus manos en la rodilla – M e tienes a mi, tienes a Harry, tienes a tu familia para salir adelante, pero el único obstáculo que tienes, lo único que te impide ser feliz, eres tu mismo. Porque si tu no pones de tu parte para salir adelante, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho tampoco – se paro, le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano. Antes de salir de la habitación le dio una última mirada a su hermano, el cual se había quedado mirando un punto fijo en la pared como si fuera lo mas interesante que había allí. Ginny se retiro de la habitación pensando que su hermano por fin sentaría cabeza, y se propondría salir adelante para ser feliz.

"Lo único que te impide ser feliz, eres tu mismo" esa pequeña frase que le había dicho su hermana, se le había colado en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero era primera vez que la escuchaba atentamente. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón y también sabia que no era tarde para salir adelante. Aun podía ser feliz con alguien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hola! **

**Ahora si que no se cuando vuelva, por que me apure a dar el recado y si me llego fuerte, mi mamà me amenazo que si no subía mis notas de aquí a fin de año me quitaba el Internet para el Verano, así que aponerle empeño.**

**Este capi tómenlo como su fuera el de la semana que viene si? Por que en serio no se cuando actualicé de nuevo**

**Cuídense mucho besos a todos ^^**

**P.D.: Welcome a los nuevos lectores ^^**


	6. Alguien sufre mas que yo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**06- Alguien sufre más que yo…**

Un nuevo día aparecía en la casa de Luna. Los resplandores del Sol entraban por las ventanas de la gran casa. Eran los primeros resplandores. El día que aparecía era realmente hermoso. Después de la experiencia que habían tenido las dos amigas el día anterior, estaban exhaustas. Ambas amigas ahora compartían cuarto. La pieza de Luna era amplia y tenia dos camas en ella, pero decidieron que dormirían juntas esa noche La noche anterior se habían quedado hasta tarde hablando sobre lo que había pasado en la casa de los Weasley. Luna había tenido una conversación un poco intensa con su amiga castaña, que ahora estaba acostada a su lado. Luna le había preguntado unas cosas sobre el día anterior, pero Hermione no contesto todas las preguntas hechas por ella. Así que la rubia, se había propuesto sacar información a toda costa.

Cuando Hermione despertó Luna la había saludado normalmente, para luego establecer una conversación no muy agradable para ella.

- Hermione, ¿en serio no te atrajo? - insistió la rubia.

- No, Luna entiende que no me atrajo – dijo ya una enfadada Hermione y levemente roja por la pregunta de su amiga.

- Men-ti-ro-sa, si se notaba como lo mirabas con esa cara de babosa – dijo Luna en tono de burla.

- Bueno, si es por eso, a ti también te atrajo ¿no? – interrogo la castaña.

- No te mentiré y te diré que si, me atrajo y bastante. Me encantaron esas pecas, ese pelo y sobre todo esos ojos azules ¿eso querías escuchar? – Hermione quedo sorprendida por la declaración de su amiga, pero se le quito, porque después de todo era Luna.

- Sin vergüenza – articulo la castaña  
- ¿Por qué te digo que me pareció? – dijo Luna indignada.

- Si – esto hizo que Luna se enojara, se cruzara de brazos y no la mirara. – Bueno, y ¿Cómo va todo con Harry? –

- Bien – dijo cortante.

- ¿Para amistad o algo mas? –

- Solo amigos, o eso creo yo, porque ese algo mas ya esta ocupado por alguien –

- ¿A si?, ¿y por quien? – pregunto curiosa, Hermione

- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que es Ginny – la expresión de Luna era entre dudosa y divertida.

- ¿Te lo dijo? – pregunto de nuevo Hermione.

- Pues no, pero se nota como la mira – dijo Luna un poco dudosa.

- Ah, pero eso no te dice mucho – termino por decir Hermione, segura.

- Mm...… tienes razón – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – por cierto Mione, ¿supiste como quedo invalido Ron? –

- Si, me lo contó cuando estábamos en la laguna, una lastima ¿no?, porque me imagino que te contaron –

- Pues si, es una verdadera lastima, y lo que le paso hace poco fue aun peor – dijo Luna dejando dudosa a Hermione.

-¿Qué le paso después? –

- Lo de su novia, ¿no te lo dijo? – pregunto Luna sorprendida.

- No, ¿Qué paso con ella? - respondió con otra pregunta.

- Por lo que tengo entendido, Elizabeth, amiga de Ron hasta los trece años, la cual después de eso se convirtió en su novia, murió hace unos seis meses atrás – respondió Luna.

- Debió haber sido una pérdida muy grande y dolorosa –

- Si, por eso estuvo mucho tiempo en depresión y no hace mucho que salio de ahí – explico Luna como si nada, con naturalidad.

- No lo sabia, solo lo de la muerte de su padre. Debió haber sido muy duro para el –

- Bueno, pero vele el lado positivo a todo esto –

- Por Dios Luna… ¿Qué puede tener de bueno todo eso? – Hermione se altero ante el comentario de su amiga.

- No te alteres niña – hizo una pausa y continuo – el lado positivo, es que tienes chance para curar ese corazoncito roto ¿no te parece?- termino por decir Luna, con la mano en el corazón.

- Luna, ¿Te habían dicho, que era loca e insensible?- le dijo Hermione sumamente enojada. ¿Aprovecharse de la desgracia ajena? No ella no era así.

Luna no alcanzo a responderle a Hermione, porque esta se había ido, dejándola sola y con la palabra en la boca. La rubia sabia que lo que había dicho, no era muy bueno y que había metido la pata, pero ¿era como para que reaccionara así? No lo creía, y si era así, le pediría disculpa si es que no llegaba muy pronto. Saldría a su busca.

Hermione cuando salio de la habitación de Luna, se dirigió inmediatamente al patio de la casa de su amiga. Cuando estuvo ya en el gran patio de la casa de los Lovegood, se apoyo en un árbol y se dejo caer por el con la espalda en el árbol. Lloro desconsoladamente durante un gran rato. Recordó la gran perdida que había tenido ella hace seis años atrás. Su hermano y su padre.

Su hermano murió a la edad de dieciséis años. Se llamaba Christopher. A pesar de la diferencia de edad de ambos, mantenían una muy buena relación. A algunos se les hacia extraña esa relación ya que no peleaban mucho si no que eran mas cariñosos. A pesar de que Christopher no era hermano, hermano de Hermione, si no que medio-hermano, se querían como si lo fueran. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Se entendían., se contaban sus secretos y se conocían tan bien, el uno con el otro, que cuando a alguno le pasaba algo, el otro lo sabia. No se podían mentir aunque quisieran. A Hermione le pasaba eso la mayor parte del tiempo. Su hermano la conocía demasiado bien.

Hermione siempre había tenido un pequeño problema de timidez y su hermano era el único que lo sabia, puesto que no tenia la confianza suficiente como para contárselo a su madre. Se pasaba los recreos y salidas de clases sola y llorando. Los demás niños la miraban como bicho raro, nunca entendió porque. En uno de esos momentos conoció a Luna, su mejor amiga a pesar de ser un poco loca, era la única que la entendía y más con su aire soñador. Se había acercado a ella. Desde ahí sus llantos desminuyeron, pero no se fueron.

Con su padre no se llevaba muy bien, el era mas bien reservado. Se centraba más que nada en lo que era el trabajo, todo su mundo giraba entorno al trabajo. No pasaba mucho tiempo en casa por lo mismo, aun teniendo días libres, se los pasaba en su estudio de la casa. El padre de Hermione, discutía casi siempre con Jane, por lo mismo. Le pedía que le pusiera un poco mas de atención a su familia, que su hija estaba creciendo y que si el seguía con esa obsesión por el trabajo no la vería crecer. Al parecer una de las últimas discusiones que tuvo el matrimonio, la más fuerte, surgió efecto, ya que Gustavo, así se llamaba el padre de Hermione, estaba empezando a cambiar. Compartía más con la familia, pero aun así era reservado, era apático.

**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack**_

_Un día como cualquier otro, los dos hombres de la familia Granger, salieron a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo de ese día. Cuando venían de vuelta, el padre de Hermione pedio el control del automóvil. Choco con el auto que venia en dirección contraria. El impacto fue fuerte, que el padre de Hermione y Christopher, murieron casi al instante y para suerte del otro conductor, a ellos no les paso nada. El conductor contrario llamo de inmediato a la ambulancia, pero llego demasiado tarde. _

_A Hermione y a Jane les llego la llamada media hora mas tarde, tuvieron que ir a reconocer cuerpo, pero solo entro Jane ya que Hermione no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para ver y reconocer, que ese cuerpo era o no de su hermano o padre, también era muy pequeña. _

_Cuando Jane salio llorando, Hermione pudo intuir que si eran su hermano y padre. Abrazo casi al instante a su madre y lloro, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las personas la miraban, y murmuraban "Pobre niña" o cosas por el estilo. Su madre solo la abrazaba, le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaba para lo que necesitara, la pequeña solo asentía. _

**F**_**inal **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack**_

Todo esto se le vino a la mente, en su momento pensó que había sido la persona que mas había sufrid en el mundo, pero después de lo que le contó Luna sobre Ron, no era así. El había sufrido un accidente, vio como su padre murió, quedo invalido y no hace mucho que había muerto su novia. Eso era una gran perdida. Había gente que había sufrido más y con consecuencias.

Esa cabellera pelirroja se le vino de inmediatamente a la mente, junto con esa cara cubierta de pecas y una sonrisa que siempre estaba ahí. Quizás si lo hubiera conocido hace unos meses atrás no la hubiera visto. Reflexiono lo que le había dicho Luna, aun le parecía una idea descabellada, sin pie ni cabeza. Pero ella sabía lo que era sentirse solo, sentir solo la compañía de un amigo y no la de alguien más. Decidió hacerle caso a Luna por primera vez en su vida. Pero antes de tratar de "curar" ese corazón roto, tendría que empezar con ser su amiga para así tantear terreno y después no hundirse.

Hermione estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no vio a su rubia amiga acercarse. Luna también había tratado de ser lo mas sigilosa posible, no la quería perturbar, después de todo la quería y no le gustaba verla llorar. Cuando vio que Hermione aun no notaba su presencia, prefirió acercarse y pedirle disculpas sin rodeos, pero lo que no esperaba fue que cuando se acerco otro poco, Hermione levanto su mirada y la vio, no lo dudo y se abalanzo a abrazarla. Luna no esperaba eso de parte de su amiga, pero luego comprendió cuando sintió que su hombro se humedecía. Había vuelto a recordar lo que le había hecho daño hace tantos años. Por un momento se sintió culpable, ya que ella produjo que su amiga se fuera y se pusiera a llorar. Pero con lo que le dijo Hermione basto para que ya no se sintiera tan mal.

- No te sientas mal, es solo que me vino lo lindo que pase con mi hermano – le dijo entre cortado su amiga.

- Discúlpame – dijeron las dos a la vez

- No quiero que te sientas culpable – le dijo Hermione

- No me gusta verte llorar – le dijo Luna. Ambas asintieron en silencio y se sentaron bajo el árbol en el que estaba Hermione hace minutos atrás.

En la madriguera todo había sido distinto. Ginny después de la conversación con su hermano se había ido a su habitación, medito lo que le había dicho a su hermano y pensó por un momento que haría un buen papel de psicóloga, pero luego se acordó de cómo había tratado a Harry para que saliera de la habitación y la opción quedo descartada. Se le vino a la mente la vez que su hermano supo sobre la muerte de Elizabeth, quedo desgarrado. Su hermano no hace mucho que había salido, y como el lo dijo, salio por si solo, no se dejo ayudar, ni Harry que era su mejor amigo, pudo contra el orgullo de Ron. Pero sabia que Harry sin querer había ayudado bastante trayendo a esa joven que tanto se parecía a Elizabeth. Tanto en lo físico como psicológicamente.

Cuando a Luna se le había torcido el tobillo, compartió mucho con ella hablando. Luna le había contado como era Hermione y Ginny pudo ver que se parecía en la mayoría a Elizabeth. Y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

En la mañana Ginny despertó con el mismo pensamiento con que se había quedado dormida y pensó en voz alta:

- Menos mal, le dijimos lo de Elizabeth a Luna, así ella sabe como se siente Ron y así nos ayuda – Ginny se estaba vistiendo cuando dijo esto, y no contaba que por afuera de la pieza iba pasando Harry empujando a Ron para que pudiera ir al baño.

- Harry abre la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana – le dijo Ron a su amigo que se había asustado cuando escucho a Ginny decir eso. Sabia que Ron se enojaría y que la agarraría con todos en la casa. No era la primera vez.

- Pero Ron no puedes hacer eso, invades la privacidad de tu hermana – Harry estaba tratando que su amigo no entrara.

- Privacidad, las huinchas, le cuenta mi vida a medio mundo y quieres que ella tenga privacidad. Por favor Harry, no salgas a su defensa. Abre la puerta – refunfuño Ron.

- Pero

- Pero nada abre

- Ginny me va a matar por esto – murmuro Harry

- ¿Dijiste algo? – le pregunto enojado el pelirrojo.

- No nada, que ya abría la puerta – acto seguido Harry hablo la puerta- Ginny discul- - pero no alcanzo a terminar.

- ¡¿Cómo que le dijiste lo de Elizabeth?! – lo había interrumpido Ron

- A mamà se le salio – le dijo asustada, no le había gustado para nada la reacción de su hermano.

- Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ella ¿Cómo se le ocurre?- exclamo un poco mas calmado.

- Pero Ron…

- ¿Pero que? No me vengas con que es por mi bien, porque sabes que yo no opino lo mismo – grito nuevamente, logrando que su hermana se asustara aun más.

-Ron, por favor tranquilízate. No sacas nada con alterarte, además ellas en realidad te pueden ayudar – el que hablo esta vez fue Harry, ya que Ginny no quería seguir hablando por miedo de que su hermano se alterara mas de lo que estaba.

- Entiende que no….. _"__Lo único que te impide ser feliz, eres tu mismo"_ – Ron iba a seguir hablando, pero las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza nuevamente. Quizás con la ayuda de esas o más bien esa joven, podría salir adelante – Si tienes razón, quizás ella me pueda ayudar – continuo después de una pausa. Harry y Ginny se miraron un poco extrañados. Nunca imaginaron que cedería tan rápido en que esas jóvenes lo podían ayudar y bastante. Pero sin duda lo que mas les sorprendió fue ese "ella", pero era preferible eso a que se negara por completo a salir de pozo en el que se encontraba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hi!

Estoy de vuelta con nuevo cap, pss... obvio, que decir que muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio es que esos son los que me dan gamas de seguir.

Cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos a todos ^^


	7. Primer dìa

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**07- Primer día**

a mediados de primavera, se ven como alumnos antiguos y alumnos de caras nuevas llegan a los colegios. Sus vacaciones se le acabaron, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Primeros días de clases, caras de sueños, refunfuñones por lo bajo, encuentros con amigos, nuevos sobrenombres y sobre todo, pero lo que mas les duele, las desconocidas que les dan.

El último mes que les quedaba de vacaciones a Luna y a Hermione, se les había pasado muy rápido. No querían volver al colegio. Bostezo de Sol. Colegio mixto, pero asistían mas mujeres que hombres y eso era un gran problema. Después de todo, las mujeres son más crueles que los hombres cuando se lo proponen.

-Hermione, estoy nerviosa – le dijo Luna a la castaña.

Estaban paradas afuera, y frente al colegio. Era realmente grande. Con su amplia entrada, con su reja alta de color negro recién pintada, con sus grandes puertas a la entrada, y con sus pronunciadas ventanas en cada salón. Para entrar a la entrada principal, había que subir escaleras. Antes de llegar a las puertas principales, había una pileta con un árbol, el cual en invierno y otoño no se aprecia lo maravilloso que puede ser con sus flores de color rosa crema, como se veía ahora en esa época del año.

Jóvenes de la misma edad que las amigas, menores y hasta mayores, pasaban cerca de ellas con intenciones de empujarlas, pero no lo lograban. Después de todo lo hacían tan seguido, que ya no notaban cuando las empujaban.

- ¿Por qué?, yo también estoy nerviosa, pero recuerda que no sacamos nada. Hagamos cuenta que es la continuación del año pasado – le respondió para que se tranquilizara un poco, ya que la rubia estaba tiritando.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que habían ido a la casa de los Weasley. Luego de ese encuentro, los más jóvenes, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Hermione y hasta Ron, se habían vuelto a juntar, para si conocerse más. Luna, tanto como Hermione, en Ginny habían conocido a otra buena amiga. Ginny si tenia que decir algo lo decía, sin rodeos "Directo al grano" como decía ella. En Harry, alguien en que confiar. Les contaban sus secretos, cuando necesitaban una opinión de hombre, ahí estaba el para lo que necesitaran y eso les servia de arto. Luna en Ron había encontrado a su compañero en travesuras, a Ron se le ocurría la idea y Luna lo preparaba todo para que se hiciera y después ambos la gozaban por sus hazañas. En cambio Hermione en Ron encontró lo mismo que en Harry, solo que a Ron no le podía contar todas las cosas que realmente quería contar. Tenia que omitir pequeños detalles. Además de que en momentos se quedaban solos y sin saber porque se sentía incomoda, pero siempre a Ron se le ocurría algún juego o pasatiempo y se acababa esa tensión entre ambos.

El tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que no se habían dado cuenta cuando tuvieron que entrar nuevamente al colegio. Ninguna estaba muy grata con la llegada de las clases, ya que no hablaban mucho con sus compañeros de clase tanto como de colegio. Además que no les gustaba como tenían que ir. Luna iba con su pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta alta con tiburones agarrando los mechones de pelo rebeldes que no se agarraban del todo con la coleta. Y Hermione iba de la misma manera solo que en vez de usar tiburón, usaba un cintillo de color azul marino oscuro. Sus uniformes consistían en una falda cuadrille de color de fondo azul oscuro y las rayas de color rojo oscuro, una polera de manga corta de color blanca y con el cuello y el límite de las mangas de color azul con rojo del mismo estilo de la falda, un sweater de color rojo oscuro con un escote en V.

Cuando entraron a su aula, que no estaba muy alejada de la entrada, se sintieron de inmediato incomodas. Porque sus compañeros las ignoraban. Se miraron y se tomaron de las manos y dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Podemos juntas – susurraron apretando la mano la una de la otra, para luego separarse y dirigirse a sus asientos que estaban al final.

No solo Hermione y Luna empezaban ese día las clases si no también ciertos pelirrojos que ahora eran amigos de ellas.

- Ya Ron, entonces cuando llegue tu estarás listo – le dijo Ginny a su hermano, que estaba se estaba poniendo ropa común y corriente. A diferencia de sus amigos, el no tenia una obligación de ponerse uniforme.

- ¿Por qué? Yo que quería estar todo el día en pijama- le respondió Ron en tono sarcástico. Encontró absurdo el aviso de su hermana.

- Pues fíjate que no, porque para tu información, cuando salga de clases como me queda de pasada el colegio de las chicas, las pasare a buscar y necesito que este arreglado cuando llegue con ellas – explico con naturalidad.

- Que curioso ¿Por qué siempre soy el ultimo en enterarse? – exclamo un poco molesto el pelirrojo.

- Respuesta equivocada hermanito, eres el primero que lo sabe, aparte de mamà que fue de la idea y Harry que la dijo enfrente de el. Además tienes que ir a clases- le dijo ceñuda.

- Si lo se Ginny. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy animado hablando contigo, pero tengo que irme a clases como tu lo has dicho y si me hace tarde y por lo que veo a ti también – Ginny al escuchar a su hermano recalcarle lo que debía hacer, le saco la lengua en son de burla.

Eran ya quince para las siete de la mañana y ellos entraban a sus respectivas clases a las ocho y media, prácticamente se les hacia tarde, ya que al vivir un poco alejados de la cuidad, se tomaban su tiempo en llegar.

Ginny, como había dicho, el colegio al cual asistía, estaba cerca al de Hermione y Luna. El colegio era mixto y se llamaba Hogwarts. El de las amigas también lo era, solo que allí asistían mas mujeres que hombres. Ron asistía a un colegio de minusválidos que había abierto hace pocos años en las cercanías. A ese colegio también podían asistir personas sin discapacidad, así que Harry, después de tanta insistencia a sus padres, James y Lily, con ayuda de su padrino, Sirius, de que lo cambiaran a ese colegio para estar con su amigo, ahí se encontraba. Mas que nada entro para no dejar solo a su amigo, porque no era muy social, bueno solo después del accidente, que fue donde se cerro casi completamente.

Harry pasaba a buscar a Ron todas las mañana, para que así se fueran juntos. Cuando llegaba Molly, la madre de los pelirrojos, le daba desayuno, aun si el ya hubiera tomado. Era una costumbre. Además ella se sentía cuando le rechazaba sus tostadas. Así que aceptaba gratamente ya que rechazar esas tortillas o tostadas de esa señora, era una autentica locura.

- Estoy listo Harry ¿vamos? – le dijo Ron a su amigo que estaba en la cocina. Ron había bajado con la ayuda de sus hermanos que se habían ido no hace mucho, ni cinco minutos hacían.

- Ya espérame un poco – le dijo Harry tomando una tostada de las que había preparado Molly.

- Llévate mas, así te las vas comiendo en el camino – le dijo la señora ofreciéndole mas.

Harry dudo un momento, sobre aceptar o no la tostada de la señora. Miro a su amigo y este le sonrío y con una señal de cabeza, supuso que podía sacra sin problemas, aunque lo haría de todas maneras.

- Con su permiso, Molly, nos tenemos que ir – dijo con educación Harry, para luego darle una mordida a la tostada.

- Vayan con cuidado, sobre todo tu Ron – dijo la señora mirando a su hijo para luego mirar a Harry – Te lo encargo, igual que siempre.

- Si Molly – la señora se acerco y deposito un beso en la frente de cada uno

- Cuídense – les recalco, para luego ayudar a su hijo bajar los escalones de la casa y cerrar la puerta y ver como sus dos "hijos" se perdían entre los árboles de los alrededores.

- Va a estar bien mamà – dijo Ginny desde las escaleras para luego caminar y pararse al lado de su madre.

- Si lose, es que hace tan poco se recupero, eso me preocupa – le explico la madre a su única hija.

- Ten en cuenta que ahora esta ella y hoy la vera de nuevo. Además ahora el igual pone de su parte

- Si, ella lo ayudara. Se parecen mucho ¿no? – Ginny solo asintió

- Bueno, me tengo que ir si no se me hará tarde y no es la idea llegar atrasada el primer día ¿no? – Ginny se acerco mas a su madre y esta le dio un beso en la frente al igual que a los jóvenes que ya se habían ido.

Fred y George, durante el mes, se buscaron unos departamentos que estaban por ahí cerca e iban a visitar a su madre casi todos los días, para que así ella no se sintiera sola. A veces hasta iban almorzar con ella o ellos hacían el almuerzo, pero no era casi nunca ya que Molly no se hallaba sin hacer nada, además los gemelos no eran los reyes de la cocina, pero tampoco lo hacían tan mal.

Ron y Harry iban hablando en el camino. Harry llevaba a su amigo y de vez en cuando corría y eso a Ron le molestaba, porque el camino precisamente no era de mil maravillas, si no que era de piedra y con las corridas de Harry, Ron sentía hasta la piedra más pequeña. Mientras iban hablando, sin querer salio a flote el tema de sus, ahora, amigas.

- Ron ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Luna y a Hermione?

- ¿Para que? Si Ginny las pasara a buscar – inquirió Ron

- Si lo se, pero es que yo después no podré ir a la madriguera, porque me imagino que pasaran allá ¿no? – termino con una pregunta el moreno.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que hacer. Quiero ir también, porque hace una semana que no las veo, y eso que, por lo que se, se juntaron toda la semana – explico Harry.

- No, ve tú solamente

- No pienso ir solo, acompáñame ¿Qué te cuesta? – le pregunto a su amigo.

- No quiero ir

- ¿Estas seguro de que es por eso y no por otra cosa?- Harry dudaba que Ron no quisiera ir. Le extraño su respuesta.

- No te voy a mentir y te diré que no quiero ir, porque se que causare gracia – explico un poco cabizbajo el pelirrojo.

- Que eres tonto Ron – el pelirrojo lo miro como si estuviera diciendo algo sin sentido- Si, porque a ti solo te debe importar lo que piensen tus amigos, no las personas que están a su alrededor.

Ron estaba entre ir y no ir. Sabia, ya que no era la primera vez, que si lo veían, iban a empezar a murmurar cosas y eso precisamente era lo que menos le gustaba. Sabía que para donde sea que fuese, la gente lo miraba y que sus mentes estaban llenas de dudas como "¿Cómo se sentirá?" o quizás no eran ni preguntas solo eran afirmaciones "Que pena, no me gustaría ser el, ósea no caminar, de por si ya no tiene gracia". Ese tipo de gente sin que se diera cuenta no murmuraba, si no que se paraban, lo miraban y prácticamente se lo refregaban en la cara de que era invalido. Esa gente no sabia, que cada vez que hablaban de su invalidez escarbaban en una herida que era profunda. Tampoco sabían, que a el se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y que tenia que luchar para que las lagrimas no se le escaparan o que tenia que pasar con la frente en alto, fingiendo que no le molestaba ser minusválido.

Pero como siempre, al final, termino cediendo, después de todo su amigo tenia razón. A el solo debía importarle lo que pensaran sus amigas y no sus compañeros. Siempre se decía lo mismo, pero era terco y orgulloso y como siempre le terminaba por importar lo que pensara la demás gente de el.

Tienes razón. Iré, tengo una pequeña broma y quiero que Luna lo sepa.

Ambos amigos rieron, después de todo Luna era su compañera de travesuras. En cambio Hermione, era la que les decía "No lo hagan" o "Los van a retar" y siempre tenia razón y eso molestaba, mas que nada, a Ron. No le gustaba que tuviera la razón, porque después los retaba y les decía "Se los dije, pero como siempre no me hacen caso". Se sabían sus rosarios de memoria. En realidad Hermione, era fácil de leer. Cuando se enojaba, se ponía roja y apretaba los labios. Cuando estaba alegre, tenia una sonrisa que ni la más pesada broma se la quitaba de la cara. Cuando estaba triste, sus ojos pasaban hinchados y rojos, porque antes de verse, llora, por lo que les dice Luna. "Esa Luna" piensan cuando ven que pelea con Hermione cuando la castaña no la deja hacerle bromas. Esa Luna, les daba consejos, raros, pero bueno y servían de sobremanera. Pero al que mas le daba consejos, era a Harry, después de esa confesión no querida, hecha por observaciones y miradas, Luna sabia que Harry estaba enamorado de Ginny, y lo ayudaba diciéndole que no fuera tan obvio, que si seguía así, se terminaría confesando antes de que dijera una palabra. Y si que tenia razón, porque hasta Hermione se había dado cuenta.

Ambos se habían hundido en sus pensamientos cuando se dieron cuenta que había llegado al colegio. Ahí estaba su grupo de amigos Dean Thomas, un joven moreno y alto que se encontraba en muletas acompañado por su fiel amigo Seamus Finnigan, un joven de cara redonda, de tez blanca y su pelo castaño corto. Ese era su círculo de amistades en el colegio. Con los otros simplemente no se llevaban. Aunque también tenia compañeras, pero con ellas solo hablaban para hacer trabajos de vez en cuando. Pero sus metros cuadrados eran los puestos que usaban ellos cuatro

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hola!

He aquí con el cap mas que atrasado, se supone que tenia que actualizar el lunes o algo asi, pero como yo la muy floja se dedica leer y hacer otras cosas no se da cuenta que tiene a lectoras intrigadas, pero como no soy tan insensible, aquí estoy ^^

Petición: necesito que elijan entre Yolanda, Victoria o Natasha….. La necesito para la historia. También quero que me digan que no soy la única obsesionada por Rupert Grint, pliss lo necesitoo, porque estoy pensando seriamente de que es una enfermedad.

Cuídense mucho y besos ^^!


	8. Sweet Heart

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**O8- ****Sweet Heart**

La mañana y un momento de la tarde, a Ginny se le fue sumamente rápido. No se dio cuenta, cuando se vio en la hora de almuerzo. Después de esta solo le tocaba un bloque de clases más y salía, pero como era el primer día, no eran clases prácticamente.

Durante las clases solo hablo con algunas de sus compañeras. Sus amigas de colegio, no iban precisamente en la misma letra, pero si en el mismo grado. Pero aun así no la pasaba mal. Sus compañeros tenia esa manía de hacer bromas con los profesores que eran mas jóvenes o bien con los que ya tenia sus años en el colegio, pero habían veces que no les resultaba y terminaban en inspectoría, por algunas de sus "bromas inocentes" como ellos le decían.

Cuando la pelirroja se fue a sentar, en una de las mesas del casino, aparecieron solo dos de sus amigas del colegio. Sus queridas amigas, inesperables en los recreos como también en las oficinas del director o de los profesores. Ginny no se metía en tantos problemas como sus amigas, pero aun así las quería, como para no dejarlas solas. Después de todo, eran sus amigas.

- Hola~ Ginny – le saludo una joven rubia de ojos color chocolate, con su mano blanca casi en cima de la cara de la pelirroja para luego sentarse en una de las sillas libres.

- Hola Lavender ¿Cómo estas? – le contesto en forma de saludo.

- Bien, no me quejo ¿Y tu?

- Bien igual, gracias.

- Si claro, ustedes hablen no mas, y a Padma ignórenla – dijo una joven morena con rastros hindúes de pelo negro hasta la cintura

- Padma, no es necesario que te pongas así – le dijo Lavender

- Claro, como a ti te saludan, no te haces problemas

Lavender suspiro y dijo - Que eres exagerada – Lavender había aprendido a calmarse y contar hasta diez antes de desesperarse.

- Pero si me ignoran, pero bueno ¿Cómo pasaron las vacaciones?- dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas libres de la mesa al igual como lo había hecho Lavender hacia un rato.

- Bien, como siempre en donde mis abuelos – bufo Lavender. Es que ir donde sus abuelos, era aburrido. Para ella, era preferible quedarse en casa chateando, en vez de ir a ver como sus abuelos le decían lo grande que estaba y que ya estaba hecha toda una mujer.

- Estupendo, solo el último mes, los otros igual que siempre – respondió entusiasmada logrando que sus amigas aumentaran la curiosidad que ya tenían de antes.

- Y eso ¿Por qué? ¿Conociste a alguien? – preguntaron la rubia y la morena a la vez, produciendo la risa de Ginny por a coordinación de sus amigas.

- En realidad a dos, mujeres – explico la pelirroja, el porque de su entusiasmo dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas por su respuesta, pero no lo tomo en cuenta. Siempre pensaba que sus amigas eran muy exageradas.

- Ginny, nunca imagine que le dieras a eso – le dijo Lavender poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho.

- Yo que pensé que te gustaba Harry. Nunca me lo imagine de ti – esta vez hablo Padma.

- ¿Cierto? Es como de no imaginar que ella- le dijo Lavender a Padma.

- Si, lo espere de cualquier otra persona, menos de ella- le respondió Padma.

Ambas empezaron a tener una conversación, excluyendo a Ginny y dejándola un poco desconcertada al no saber de que hablaban. Pero pensó un poco y junto todo lo que decían y llego a una conclusión que la hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

- ¡No!, como se les ocurre. Yo no paso para ese lado de la vereda, tampoco se me quema el arroz o como sea que ustedes le digan. No a mi me gustan los hombres, no las mujeres, si es eso lo que quieren saber.

- Ah - suspiro Lavender – Yo pensé que…. Es que sonó un poco raro – explico.

- No faltaba mas – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- A todo esto, ya se me olvidaba ¿Y Parvati, Padma? – le pregunto Lavender, para así terminar con es tema de conversación y pasar a otro. Era como un don ese, pasaba de conversación como si nada.

- Se enfermo – respondió molesta

- ¿De que? - pregunto preocupada Ginny. A pesar de ser la menor de todas era como la madre y Lavender hacia el papel de padre, eran una familia feliz, eso decían entre ellas.

- De Flojiritis. Tenia sueño, por eso no vino. Yo le dije a mi mamà y me dijo "No tienes que tener tus deberes" y a Parvati no e dijo nada. Definitivamente mi madre, tiene favoritismo – Cuando Padma dijo lo que le había dicho su madre le imitó la voz, y con el comentario que hizo luego, sus amigas se rieron. Siempre era lo mismo con esas dos –No le hayo la gracia

- Pero nosotras si – le dijo lavender y Padma puso una cara de pocos amigos que hizo que las a amigas aumentaran mas la risa. – En fin – se calmo un poco la rubia - A lo que veníamos Padma.

- Ah, si – se pusieron un poco serias y Ginny pensó que seria algo delicado lo que le preguntarían

- ¿Por qué andas tan sonriente Ginny? – le pregunto, ya sin rodeos la rubia.

- ah! era eso – suspiro y luego respondió – Verán, hoy a las chicas, que conocí durante el ultimo mes, las pasare a buscar para que vayan a mi casa ¿Por qué?

- Es que cuando te vimos que te venias a sentar, como que estabas muy feliz. En fin... ¿Te podemos acompañar? – le dijo Padma

- Nop, porque son un poco tímidas y no las quiero perturbar- se negó la pelirroja. Lo poco que conocía las chicas sabía que la única que no se sentiría avergonzadas con la visita o mas bien presentación de sus amigas de colegio, seria Luna. Así que no se quería arriesgar.

- Que eres – le respondieron ambas a la vez sentándose bruscamente con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué soy que? ¿Que les parece si mas adelante las presento? Así las preparo un poco – Dijo Ginny, lo que produjo que sus amigas se incorporaran como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Bueno chicas, yo la dejo – anuncio Lavender parándose.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto la pelirroja

- ¿Me puedes creer que la profe de Matemáticas, el primer día, de clases ya me cito a la oficina del director? ¡Primer día! No hay que olvidar ese detalle.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Yo solo me reí de un chiste de un de mis compañeros ¿y que se haya enojado?

- ¿Iba dirigido a ella? Porque tu sabes que todos los que se ríen de chistes que van hacia ella, cita – le recordó Ginny.

- …..Todos se rieron ¿Por qué la agarro justamente conmigo? – dijo Lavender haciendo un puchero.

- ¿No me digas que no te acordaste que te tiene mala esa profe?- Lavender negó- No hay caso contigo – Lavender asintió con energía, sabia que su amiga pelirroja tenia razón, con ella no había caso.

Del grupo, ella era la más desordenada, no sabia como sus amigas la consideraban como "la papá" de la familia, si era prácticamente un caso perdido.

- Bueno me voy, si no se enojara mas – dijo despidiéndose.

- ¡Que te vaya bien! – le grito desde el asiento la pelirroja. Padma solo le hizo una seña con la mano.

- ¡Gracias, la necesitare! – le grito de vuelta.

En eso cuando se dio vuelta choco precisamente con la Profesora que les hacia Matemáticas. El susto se llevaron Ginny y Padma cuando vieron que Lavender se había topado con su tan "querida" profesora, fue solo por el momento, porque vieron como Lavender se alejaba de la Profesora pidiendo permiso numerosas veces, para luego guiñarles el ojo produciendo así la risa de ambas amigas que aun quedaban en la mesa del casino. Si ella faltara algún día, no tendrían como reírse. Lavender le ponía la chispita de humor al grupo, después de todo ella lo había creado…

**Flash Back**

_Un recreo como cualquier otro en que un grupo de amigas de cuatro integrantes, estaban sentadas en una banca del colegio, de estas que se encuentran en pospatios de los amplios jardines de un colegio como Hogwarts. Estaban solas y aburridas. Siempre les pasaba lo mismo en los recreos. _

_Siempre proponían cosas, pero ese recreo no estaban justamente con hacer algo común, querían salir de la rutina, porque siempre proponían lo mismo. Las hermanas Patil, Padma y Parvati, esta ultima con su cabello hasta los hombros, en cambio su hermana hasta la cintura, ambas morenas y con rastros hindúes, siempre proponían lo mismo, mirar chicos, que ya se había vuelto prácticamente en una rutina. Pero como nunca ese día, Lavender andaba "con la ampolleta prendida" como le dijeron sus amigas, y se paro derepente de la banca produciendo así la extrañeza de sus amiga._

_- ¡Hagamos un grupo!- propuso con ánimos _

_- ¿Cómo para que?- pregunto Parvati_

_- ¿Y por que? – la secundo Padma_

_- ¿Cómo que para y por que?- las miro con reproche y les contesto – Pues para no aburrirnos así – dijo señalándose a ella misma para luego hacer lo mismo con sus amigas – también por hacer algo mas cercano, así podemos hacer actividades entre nosotras solamente_

_- Pero eso ya lo hacemos – repuso Padma_

_- Pero nunca esta de más ponernos un nombre. Yo estoy de acuerdo con esto del grupo – La que hablo fue Ginny, la que había estado callada todo ese transcurso de la conversación de sus amigas._

_- Yo también – Dijo Parvati_

_-mmm.... Yo también – se dio por vencida la morena produciendo así la sonrisa de sus amigas._

_- ¿Cómo nos llamaremos, entonces? – pregunto Lavender _

_- Star Girls – dijeron las hermanas en un gritillo._

_- No, muy trillado – cuestiono la pelirroja del grupo._

_Las amigas siguieron pensando un buen rato, pero a nadie se le ocurría algo. Pequeños saltos daban de vez en cuando, pero no alcanzaban a terminar las frases, porque veían que el nombre no tenía ningún sentido, y volvían a pensar en como llamarse, hasta que de la nada la que propuso lo del grupo, dio un grito de alegría asustando a sus amigas. – __Sweet Heart__¿Qué les parece?_

_- A mi me gusta – dijo Ginny_

_- No esta mal – reafirmo Padma_

_- ¿Qué significa? – pregunto Parvati, ganándose la mirada de desacuerdo de sus amigas._

_- Dulce Corazón – le respondió Lavender._

_- Entonces ahora somos…- Dijo Padma sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de su hermana, poniendo su mano al centro de todas._

_- __Sweet Heart – dijeron las otras poniendo sus manos sobre las de la morena._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Desde ese día, se habían dedicado en hacer muchas cosas en nombre del grupo. Algunos las trataban de locas, pero ellas respondían que les daba lo mismo lo que pensaran, total aun eran jóvenes, y tenia que aprovechar su tiempo libre de una forma "productiva" y no haciendo cosas inútiles, como ellos lo hacían. En realidad eso les decía Lavender y las otras solo reían.

La rubia era bien conocida en el colegio. Antes de conocer a Ginny, iba a porristas en el colegio, pero lo dejo por que vio que todas sus compañeras de equipo eran unas "huecas", como les decía ella. Eran las típicas que no pasan desapercibidas para los chicos ya que son las más populares, pero tenia la mentalidad que ser popular, era pasar a llevar a las otras personas, y de eso se dio cuenta, cuando la trataron mal a ella, a sus espaldas. Había cortado de raíz, toda esa relación, y luego conoció a Parvati y a Padma y después de conocerlas a ella, conoció a Ginny, su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron.

"Amigas inseparables" les decían las hermanas, y ellas gustosas aceptaban ese apodo. Habían hecho tantas cosas juntas que contarlas con los dedos de las manos era poco. Las llevaban a inspectoría a ambas. Si no era, porque una sola hacia la broma y la otra se culpaba para que no fuera sola.

El Director del colegio, las conocía tan bien que antes de entrar a la oficina, el, ya sabia que se trataba de ellas. Tomaban café o te, si es que el Director les ofrecía, y les decía que le contaran, el por que de estar esa vez en la oficina. Siempre discutían con el, porque cuando le explicaban, como se peleaban por quien decía lo que había sucedido, el las hacia callar, y al final nunca le explicaban el por que de estar allí. Sin embargo, nunca las suspendió, solo con tareas extras para beneficio del colegio, como por ejemplo, ordenar las salas a la salida de clase o si no ayudar a los cursos menores con los quehaceres.

El director, era buena gente cuando quería. El caballero de barba larga y blanca, no castigaba a sus "hijos", como el les decía, si no que solo los corregía con tareas extras, pero nunca con llamados a apoderados, a excepción que la broma haya sido muy cruel o dañina.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hola!, aquí me tiene de nuevo, mas pronto que la semana pasada, pero es que esta humilde escritora y a la vez lectora, tiene muchos fics con los cuales ponerse al día, me faltan cap por leer!!, así que por eso me demoro su resto en actualizar, pero aquí me tienen. **

**Con respecto a la encuesta del la vez pasada gano Natasha, con un 100% de los votos. El papel, va a tener mucha participación en la historia, pero en mi cuaderno aun no la hago aparecer, así que ahora en la tarde me pongo las pilas con el cuaderno y así mejor, porque avanzo mas rápido. **

**Saben? Tengo un fics que esta en el cuaderno igual, y quiero publicarlo, pero quiero saber que prefieren, que lo ponga al tiro o que lo ponga cuando acabe este?? Besos a mis queridas lectoras, que son tan amables de dejarme review.**

**Como dicen muchos, una escritora feliz, es una escritora con review ^^**


	9. Encuentro Inesperado

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**O9- Encuentro inesperado**

La hora de salida había llegado por fin, para Luna y Hermione, y para algunos de los alumnos que no estaban muy contentos con el comienzo de clases. Las amigas especialmente, no querían estar en esa sala, en la cual todos las miraban mal. Y no solo ahí, si no que en el colegio en general. Al parecer, no caer bien a los populares, no era nada bueno.

Sin tomar mucho en cuenta las miradas de los alumnos a su alrededor, comenzaron a conversar en el recreo, lo cual había sido horas antes, cuando habían bajado a comprar. Con la tía del Kiosco, se llevaban súper bien, siempre las trataba con cariño. Incluso, había veces en que les regalaba cosas o les cobraba menos. Siempre que la veían, ella les decía: "Espero no sean igual que esas niñas que andan atrás de los chicos, como bobas" para luego terminar con una sonora carcajada.

Luna, era la mas feliz de las dos. Intuía que algo interesante le pasaría ese día y esperaba que fuera verdad y que no le pasara como las otras veces, en que penaba que algo sucedería y no era nada, solo dolores suaves en el estomago. Su madre siempre le decía, no te dejes llevar por tus instintos, pero como "buena hija obediente" no la tomaba mucho en cuenta. Mas que pensaba que su madre a veces era loca. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás. Su padre y su madre se lo recalcaban cada vez que podían y sus primos, que decir, eran iguales, solo que ha ellos no los veía muy seguido, pero si el gustaría. Siempre había tenido una buena relación con ellos. Todos eran "relajados" no le importaba los que pesaran los demás de ellos, cuando hacían cosas en las calles.

- Al fin~ - dijo Luna estirando los brazos y balanceándose en la silla. No tenia peligro a caerse, porque llegaba justo donde estaba la pared.

- Luna, por favor, aun estamos en el colegio, educación – la regaño la castaña, sin importarle que los demás la miraran.

- Que eres exagerada, hay algunos que hacen cosas peores, y nadie les dice nada y yo que me estiro un poco y bostezo me regañas. Fantástico – esto último Luna lo hizo con un tono sarcástico muy marcado.

- Eres melodramática Luna…, pero a si me gusta – afirmo Hermione con una sonrisa y abrazando a su amiga. Siempre terminaban igual.

Luna solo le devolvió la sonrisa junto co n el abrazo, bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros. Ellas no se dieron cuenta, pero no las miraban como raras, si no como con cariño o más bien felices, no como las miraban siempre. Con odio.

Ambas estaban sentadas al final de aula, junto a la ventana. En las clases que más se aburrían, en realidad Luna, miraba por la ventana y le llamaban la atención la mayor parte del tiempo. Tanto como profesor, profesora como Hermione. También les convenía sentarse con la vista a la ventana, en cuanto a lo personal, ya que de ahí podían ver a los alumnos que iban saliendo y cuando ya no salieran mas, ellas se disponían a irse también. Pero ese primer día de clases no seria igual que los otros, porque mientras veían por la ventana, percibieron una cabellera pelirroja que se les hizo conocía.

Ginny, la única que tenia el pelo con ese largo y amarado. Eso era raro, ver a Ginny con uniforme, cuando ella decía "A mi no me gustan los uniformes, si me obligan a usarlos, no lo are" y se cruzaba de brazos, así ganando la risa de Hermione y Luna, porque cuando hablaban de eso, era cuando pasaban momentos de chicas, de esas en que ojala los hombres no se aparezcan, porque no lo soportarían.

Ginny aparte de ir con su cabellera roja amarrada en una coleta, lata y con su pelo de enfrente agarrado por un tiburón negro que casi no se notaba, para que así, el pelo no se le fuera a la cara, iba con su uniforme el consistía en una falda azul marino que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas; un sweater de un solo tono que era burdeo con franjas de color azul en el borde de la cintura: su cuello era en V al igual que el de Luna y Hermione: también llevaba una polera debajo del sweater pero era completamente blanca, mas perecida a una blusa. Realmente como andaba, llamaba mucho la atención de los jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor.

La estuvieron mirando durante unos segundos mas i reaccionaron. Al principio habían pensado que era alguien que se parecía a Ginny, pero luego que vieron que se daba vuelta por todos lados buscando a alguien, en específico y vieron su cara, supieron que era ella.

- Mira Hermione, es Ginny – Luna zarandeo a Hermione aun mirando la ventana y alzando al voz.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta – le dijo con sarcasmo, agarrándose la cabeza después de que su amiga la había soltado – Se me movió todo mi mundo – murmuro

- Que me importa a mi, si se mueve o no tu mundo. Vamos, seguramente nos vino a ver – Luna se incorporo, tomo su bolso café y lo cruzo. Tomo la silla y la subió al pupitre. La profesora les pedía eso, antes de irse.

- Esta bien, esta bien – Hermione hizo lo propio, solo que en vez de tomar un bolso, tomo una mochila, de color morado, con algunas franjas de color púrpura.

Ambas estaban felices, hace poco que no la veían, pero nunca esta de más, verla mas seguido. Ahora, si, estaba mas interesada, porque había descubierto algo que seguramente a la pelirroja, le interesaría de sobremanera. Hermione también estaba contenta de que Ginny hubiese ido, pero se hubiese alegrado mas si junto a Ginny hubiera estado otra cabellera del mismo color, pero mas desordenado y corto. No sabía por que, pero quería ver a Ron también.

Las amigas se apresuraron en llegar a donde estaba Ginny. Al llegar donde la pelirroja, Luna como vio que estaba de espaldas aprovecho para hacerle una pequeña broma, pero de esas bromas que a la rubia le gustaban y a Ginny no mucho, pero las dejaba pasar, para así reírse un rato. Le tapo los ojos, y Ginny al no saber de quien se trataba, hizo un pequeño gritito, porque pensó que era alguien malo que le quería hacer algo, así llamando la atención de las personas y alumnos que estaban alrededor.

- ¿Quién es? – le dijo la rubia a Ginny, imitando la voz de un hombre.

- No lo se, ¿Quién eres? – le respondió la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego. Y a sabia que era Luna.

- ¿En serio no sabes? – le pregunto Luna sacando sus manos de los ojos de la pelirroja. La voz de Ginny había salido un poco quebrada como si en realidad no supiera quien era.

- Si sabia, solo te estaba siguiendo el juego. – le explico, como si hubiera sido muy obvio.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto en forma de saludo, Hermione que había estado callada desde el comienzo.

- Bien ¿y ustedes?- les pregunto a ambas.

- Bien, gracias – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunto Luna, la curiosidad, estaba que la comía. La última vez que se habían visto, no mencionaron nada de ir a buscarlas.

- Ustedes ¿Qué mas? – les respondió divertida.

- ¿Y Ron? ¿No vino?- interrogo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Ron? ¿No te basta con que aya venido yo? Mira que soy bien celosa, si se trata de mis hermanos y de mi puesto en cuanto a preferencia – Ginny miro un poco severa a Hermione y esta retrocedió un paso

- Que eres mala – Luna reía al ver la expresión que había puesto Hermione, con lo que había dicho Ginny.

- Es verdad – dijo seria la pelirroja produciendo así el apago de la risa de Luna. Ante esto la que río esta vez fue Ginny – Solo lo decía en broma – le dijo afirmándose en el hombro de la rubia

- No le hayo la gracia fíjate – la miro resentida, pero no duro mucho, porque la risa de Ginny era contagiosa, así que pronto las tres se estaban riendo, quien sabe de que.

- No se si vendrá Ron, aunque lo dudo, es un poco perezoso, por si decirlo- Le respondió a Hermione después de que parara de reír.

- ¿Sabes Ginny? Creo que te equivocas – Le dijo Luna a Ginny

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mira – le dijo apuntando a un lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ginny miro hacia donde le decía Luna, y al parecer estaba igual de sorprendida que Hermione que veía hacia el mismo sitio. A lo lejos, peor no tanto como para no darse cuenta que se trataba de Ron y Harry, que la parecer también habían decidido ir a buscar a las muchachas, tomando en cuenta de que ellas no sabían nada de lo que habían planeado Ron y Harry mientras iban de camino al colegio.

- Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? – las saludo Harry

- Hola Harry, bien, porque al parecer todos nos juntaremos a pasar un buen rato. – respondió por todas Ginny.

- Si, por eso las venimos a buscar. Lo que pasa es que mi padrino me mando a comprarle algo y no podré ir a la madriguera, por eso convencí a Ron de que viniera. – les explico mirando de reojo la reacción de Ron, que estaba a su lado.

- Mira que bien. Y dime Harry ¿Qué te tuvo tan desaparecido esta semana? – le pregunto Luna poniendo su brazo por los hombros de Harry, y este la miro un poco extrañado. Las pocas veces que había visto a Luna, las cuales fueron suficientes como para conocerla, sabia que eso era porque tramaba algo como una broma. O eso pensó.

- Cosas personales

- ¿Ósea que de nuevo me ocultaras algo? – le dijo Luna soltándose y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

- ¿p-porque dices eso? – Harry tartamudeo, porque sabia lo que tramaba Luna, y no era nada bueno.

- No, solo que la otra vez no me quisiste decir quien te gustaba, en realidad aun no me dices – Lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Sabes las razones – se excuso un poco nervioso el moreno.

- Entonces ¿Me dirás ahora? – le pregunto la rubia con un brillo especial en la mirada. Luna ese plan lo tenía ideado ya hace tiempo y ahora lo estaba llevando a cabo, y ese momento estaba justo mas con Ginny enfrente. A pesar de que estaba sospechando que Harry estaba enamorado de Ginny, quería oírlo de su propia boca.

- No, ya lo sabes ¿Para que quieres que te lo diga? - le exigió saber

- A ver ¿es que acaso nosotros no podemos saber? – esta vez hablo Ginny un poco molesta, porque a ella no le gustaban los secretos y menso que se los ocultaran.

- Nada Ginny, no tiene importancia en serio – se apresuro a contestar el moreno. A lo lejos se habían puesto a hablar Ron y Hermione, sin tomar en cuenta la "batalla" que se estaba llevando a cabo cerca de ellos. Luna los vio, pero prefirió dejarlos hablar, solo, un momento. Además le gustaba verlos hablar.

- Si no tiene importancia ¿Por que no nos dices? – volvió a reclamar la pelirroja.

- Ya, ya, Ginny, habrá otro momento para hablar de esto, y estoy segura que cuando llegue ese momento, Harry, estará mas que contento de contarnos quien es la muchacha que le quita el sueño – Dijo Luna – _"Mucha diversión" _– pensó para sus adentros – ¡Ustedes, par de tórtolos! – les grito a Ron y a Hermione. Estos la miraron por inercia – Y me miran, como si así se llamaran – les dijo a Ginny y a Harry que se habían reído - ¡Apúrense, vengan, para que hablemos todos!

Ron y Hermione, llegaron un poco rojos. No se sabia si ese color era, porque hacia calor en ese lugar o bien era, porque sentía vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar. Como hubiese lo que produjo ese color. Para Luna eso era adorable.

Luna pensaba que si Ron tuviera algo con Hermione y Harry se le declara a Ginny, ella seria la única sin pareja en el grupo, y eso para nada que le hacia agracia. Sin embargo, prefería eso, si así veía bien a sus amigos. ¿Qué mejor regalo o pareja, que la amistad y el amor que había en un grupo de amigos? Con esa mentalidad, Luna hacia lo que hacia, pero aun así, a ella le gustaría experimentar ese sentimiento de amor que tantas personas le habían dicho que era bonito. Su madre, una romántica sin control, le había dicho que, ella cuando encontrara a la persona que amaría siempre, o solo por un tiempo, pero que siempre tendría en el corazón, quizás no aparecería de la manera mas correcta, tampoco se enamoraría de inmediato, pero cuando sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago con una persona especial, o bien no tanto, esa persona seria la que tendría su corazón en las manos. Pero no todo esto se dice sin una advertencia antes, le decía. "Tienes que tener cuidado a quien le entregas ese amor, que todos tenemos guardado, puede que sea la persona equivocada, pero tu no sientas lo mismo, por eso cuando sientas esas cosquillas, aprende a conocer primero a esa persona, porque si no lo puedes pagar muy caro, y yo estaré ahí para decir, "te lo dije"" para luego acabarla con una sonrisa. Luna siempre se acordaba de lo que le decía su madre. Su ejemplo a seguir. Casada con el hombre de su vida, y haciendo lo que ella desea. Ella esperaba encontrar a la persona correcta, como lo había hecho su madre.

Cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Unos hablaban otros intercambiaban miradas. No duro mucho esto, ya que decidieron hablar de lo que habían hecho en la semana. En realidad solo se dedicaban decirle a Harry como lo habían pasado y de todo lo que se había perdido. Hablaron un prolongado rato en las afuera del colegio, así que decidieron ir a una plaza cercana, pero antes de irse una voz los detuvo, y para todos los que estaban ahí, esa voz no era del todo desconocida.

- Vaya, vaya. Hoy no he molestado ami conejillos de siempre. Lovegood y Granger, tanto tiempo – La voz que todos conocían, era de un joven que estaba tras ellos con aire de superior. Su cabello era rubio, mas dorado y sus ojos grises, eran hipnotizantes, para quien los mirara.

- Draco Malfoy – Dijo Ron para sorpresa de los presentes.

- Mira nada mas, esto no me lo imaginaba. Pelirrojo, pecoso e inválido. No te recordaba así Ronald Weasley. – Paso sus ojos por Ron como si lo estuviera examinando diciendo eso, en tono arrogante

- Para mi tampoco es grato verte aquí Draco, pero por algo será ¿no crees igual? – le respondió Ron intimidarse.

- Pero que atrevido estas comadreja, Antes éramos inseparables ¿o acaso la invalides te borro la memoria? Te debes acordar de esas noches cuando desobedecías a tus padres e íbamos a la plaza- Para todos los que estaba ahí presentes, lo que había dicho Draco era para hacer enojar a Ron, pero al parecer no lo consiguió, porque miro con una mirada de odio a Ron, y este ni se inmuto.

- Si lo recuerdo y no te imaginas como me arrepiento de haberme dejado manipular por ti tantas veces – le respondió con rabia.

Todos los que estaban ahí, a excepción de Harry y Ginny, estaban sorprendidos. Luna no podía creer que Ron hubiese tenido algún contacto alguna vez con ese tipo que estaba enfrente de ellos con una mirada desafianza, que intimidaría a cualquiera que lo conociera realmente. Por otro lado Hermione, estaba asustada, eso no pintaba para bien y más si después llegaban los gorilas que tenia Draco como guardaespaldas.

*-*-*-*-*

**He aquí doña Romina, la ingrata, que no se digna en subir los cap a tiempo….**

**Bueno nada que decir, que como siempre gracias por los comentarios….**

**La invito a que pasen por mi one-shot "Me cuesta AU", espero sus opiniones**

**Besos de elefantes *se supone que son grandes* y Saludos….Cuídense!**


	10. Encuentro amigable

_**Dedicado a mis 4 fieles lectoras Danielaweasley, **__**Ultravioleta, And-Musik95, Nena Weasley Granger…Gracias por sus review incondicionales ^^ en todos los cap.**_

**Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**10. Encuentro amigable**

Ginny y Harry sabían que esa conversación que se estaba llevando ahí, no era para nada bueno. Ellos ya conocían a ese chico rubio que estaba conversando con Ron. Draco Malfoy ex mejor amigo de Ron. El rubio hace unos años atrás le había presentado Elizabeth a Ron. También cuando formaba parte de ese grupo de amigos, conoció a gente con la que le gustaría seguir teniendo contacto, pero no le era posible. Ron, se había cambiado de colegio, cortando de raíz esa amistad que tenia con Draco y su ex grupo de amigos.

Se había formado un silencio incomodo después de que Ron le contestara a Draco de lo que pensaba de los viejos tiempo. Durante ese trayecto, Hermione miraba nerviosa, Luna miraba sorprendida y Harry y Ginny miraban con rencor. No duro mucho ese silencio.

-Viejos tiempos ¿no? – Rompió el silencio el rubio para luego acompañarlo con una risa burlona que a los presentes se les hizo molesta.

- Sácame de una duda Draco y si puedes ser amable – le siguió Ron con énfasis en el nombre del rubio

- Claro con mucho gusto Ron – le respondió de la misma manera.

- ¿Aun sigues teniendo contacto con los chicos?

- ¿Te refieres a Crabbe y Goyle? – Ron asintió – Si aun los sigo viendo, es mas están por salir ¿No es así Lovegood?

Luna le iba a responder, pero se quedo callada cuando vio que venían saliendo dos jóvenes robustos y ambos con el cabello negro, los cuales se dirigían hacia donde estaba Draco. Para ella, que esos jóvenes llegaran justo en esa situación, no era nada bueno. Pero lo que mas la dejo sin habla fue la forma en la que los saludo Ron.

- Vincent, Gregory ¿Cómo han estado? Tanto tiempo- el tono de Ron había cambiado mucho comparado a como lo había hecho cuando hablo con Draco. Era como si en realidad estuviera feliz de verlos.

- ¿Los conoces? – Luna reacciono y le susurro a Ron y este solo asintió.

- Ron, que sorpresa volverte a ver – le respondió uno de los jóvenes, Gregory Goyle.

- No sabia que podían ser tan amables – le susurro Luna a Hermione que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Ron

- Bien ¿y tu? – le respondió el mismo que antes

- Bien también ¿y que ha sido de ti Vincent?

- Nada, he estado bien no me quejo y hace unos años me cambie de cas-

- ¡Draco! – Vincent Crabbe fui interrumpido por una joven que iba bajando rápidamente las escaleras, su cabello negro, largo y liso, amarrado en una coleta se movía en varias direcciones. Llego mas rápido de lo que cualquiera de ahí pensara que podría llegar

- Esto ahora si que no tiene buena pinta - le susurro nuevamente la rubia a la castaña. Definitivamente, tener a Pansy Parkinson junto con esos tres, para Luna y Hermione, no era buena señal, pero como antes, ahora, ambas quedaron sorprendidas.

- ¿Ron? – pregunto Pansy cuando paro de repente al ver al pelirrojo.

- ¿Pansy? – pregunto de la misma manera Ron, solo que este estaba mas sonriente.

- Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer – se giro hacia donde estaba Draco y le dijo - ¿Lo ves Draco? Es Ron, es Ron – y se volvió al pelirrojo nuevamente y se arrodillo y le tomo las manos - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, pero con algunos inconvenientes – le respondió risueño - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado Pans?

- ¿Pans? Años que alguien no me llamaba así – miro de reojo a Draco que estaba cruzado de brazos- Bueno, siempre has sido el único que me ha llamado así. No le podemos hacer nada ¿verdad? y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si he estado bien, no me quejo ¿Y Liz, como ha estado? Es raro no verla contigo.

Los que estaban presentes y sabían sobre la muerte de Elizabeth, no pudieron evitar ponerse tristes. Ron les había contado todo lo que había pasado con Elizabeth y lo recordaron al escuchar el diminutivo que Ron le tenia con tanto cariño.

- Falleció hace algunos meses – le respondió cabizbajo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No era mi intención recordarte un momento así de doloroso – Dijo apresurada la morena, ya que había notado el cambio repentino de animo de Ron y eso la hizo sentir un poco culpable.

- No importa Pans, no lo sabias – explico el pelirrojo para que así Pansy no se sintiera tan culpable.

- Pero es que no debí, era muy raro que no estuviera contigo, algo le debía de haber pasado.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes.

- Por favor Pansy, no es para tanto – interrumpió Draco enfadado.

- ¡Cállate Draco! – Le grito la morena - ¿Pero ya estas mejor? – le pregunto en tono suave a Ron.

- Por lo de Elizabeth, ya estoy mejor – le respondió un poco mas animado que antes, mirando a Hermione, pero esta no se dio cuenta – Solo me quedan estas – dijo señalando sus piernas. ´

- Si no me equivoco, eso tiene un tratamiento ¿no?

- Si, pero nuestra economía, no ha cambiado mucho estos años.

- Tu puedes ayudarlo, Hermione – le susurro nuevamente Luna a su amiga. Ellas mantenían una pequeña conversación sobre los temas que salían a flote, por medio de susurros.

- Tendría que hablar con mi madre sobre eso, ella es la que mueve los hilos ahí – le respondió

- Así que ustedes son amigas de Ron – se les acerco sigiloso Draco y con aire de desafiante.

- Eso a ti que te importa – Se apresuro a responder Pansy, antes de que Hermione hablara.

- Parkinson, no es necesario que nos protejas de él, no es la primera vez – Pero aun así no se quedo callada la castaña.

- ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, Granger?

- Será, porque nunca, que yo me acuerde, me has tratado bien, si no todo lo contrario, lo apoyas cuando se trata de molestarme – le respondió Hermione como si fuera muy obvia la respuesta.

- Yo no sabia que eran amigas de Ron, créeme si lo hubiese sabido, nunca te hubiese tratado mal. Los amigos de mis amigos, son mis amigos, aunque sea Draco….Pasando a otro tema ¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de este? – dijo la morena mirando a Ron, con una mano en la cintura y la otra apuntando al rubio, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

- Aunque no me lo creas Pansy, no lo sé a estas alturas – le respondió divertido, por la forma en que había preguntado.

- Bueno, en fin, te dejo Ron, tengo que acompañar no se a donde a Draco – miro nuevamente al rubio, pero esta vez de reojo.

- Ve tranquila

- Si, a todo esto ¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunto Pansy a Draco.

- Solo te dije que me acompañaras además no tengo por que decirte delante de este tipo de gente – dijo Draco mirando con una mirada no muy buena a Ron y esto molesto de sobremanera a Hermione, la cual lo había notado.

- A lo que tú llamas gente, y lo dices con tanto asco, tiene nombre ¿sabias? Por algo lo nombraron de una manera. Es como lo mismo que yo te dijera a ti serpiente, por lo venenoso que puedes llegar a ser o simplemente llamarte cosa ¿Te molestaría?

- Woo, no conocía esa faceta tuya Granger – exclamo en tono de burla el rubio.

- Mira Malfoy, una cosa es que me haya quedado callada las miles de veces que me trataste con sobrenombres y otra muy diferente a que me conozcas.

- ¿Me estas desafiando?

- No se a que le llamas desafío Malfoy, pero solo te estoy aclarando algo que tu no tienes muy claro

- Estas atrevida, estas igual que la comadreja está.

- Mira, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, a lo que tu llamas comadreja tiene nombre al igual que tú, así que si tú quieres respeto, respeta también ¿No lo crees justo? ¿O es que acaso te gusta la ley del embudo?

- ¿Cómo eso? – pregunto dudoso Draco

- Eres ignorante al parecer. A la ley del embudo se llama a que te gusta la parte ancha para ti y la parte angosta para los demás – le explico en son de burla

- Como te dije antes, estas atrevida, Granger.

- Como te dije antes yo, no es que este atrevida como dices, si no que ahora no me quedo callada ante lo que me dices ¿Qué te parece eso, o es que aun no entiendes? – Hermione se había acercado lo bastante a Draco como para que este retrocediera unos pasos.

- Ya, ya paren ustedes dos – dijo Pansy, poniendo sus manos para alejarlos un poco. Si no se entrometía, esa disputa no acabaría nada bien.

Pansy tanto como los otros presentes, que en este caso solo eran Harry, Ginny y Luna, ya que Crabbe y Goyle se habían ido en cuanto había llegado Pansy al grupo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por como le había contestado Hermione a Draco. Luna a pesar de ser amiga de años de la castaña, nunca le había visto esa faceta de enfrentarse a Draco

- Draco ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo cortando el silencio la morena, para así, también, poder calmar un poco el ambiente de ahí, que ya estaba bastante pesado.

Draco no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada de odio a Hermione, y esta ni se inmuto al ver la mirada, al contrario, se la devolvió. Como le había dicho antes al mismo Draco, no se dejaría pasar a llevar por las cosas que el le dijera.

*-*-*-*-*-*

**Primero que nada ¿Quién quiere cambiar vida conmigo? Odio mi vida, es un asco!!, me quiero morir a veces, pero después me acuerdo de ustedes…Volvamos al principio, como si esto no estuviera.**

**Hola mis amadas lectoras, si lo se no tengo perdón, la semana pasada no actualicé, de pura floja que soy no mas, Ódienme no importa al fin y al cabo ya les traje el cap y de toda corazón, como yo también soy una loca lectora, las entiendo perfectamente. Se lo que es estar una semana, casi dos, sin señal de vida de escritora, pero ese no es mi caso,** **porque yo deje un one-shot esta semana, si no me equivoco….y si no es así me equivoque.**

**Este cap quedo corto, porque tenia que ser así, ya que si no, no me cabía para el prox cap.**

**También necesito de su ayuda: ¿Qué harían si invitan al chico que les gusta a su casa, y en ella se encuentran con su prima, la cual no les cae nada bien, y esta se interesa en su chico y se empieza a comportar amorosa con el? **

**Sin nada mas que decirles, aparte de que espero sus comentarios, Besos y Cuídense Mucho! 3 **


	11. Confeciones y planes

**Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**11- Confesiones y planes**

Draco siguió su camino junto a Pansy, después de mirar con odio a Hermione. Los amigos vieron a los jóvenes alejarse, no precisamente hablando si no más bien discutiendo ¿De qué? Para ellos, eso, era un misterio.

Se había producido un silencio, que de vez en cuando era interrumpido por los cantos de las aves. Sin embargo los cantos no quitaban la posibilidad de que el grupo, por separado, tuviera dudas y pensara en eso.

Luna tenía dudas como nunca antes. Ella más que nada se caracterizaba por decir las cosas sin preguntar a nadie, pero ahora no sabía a quien preguntarle. Si le preguntaba a Harry, este quizás no le contaría todo con lujos y detalles como le gustaba a ella. A Ginny tampoco, porque por se la hermana de uno de los principales de sus dudas, le diría que le preguntara a Ron. A Ron aun no le quería preguntar. A Hermione era en vano preguntarle, porque ella estaba igual. Pero la curiosidad ganó mucho más que la razón.

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste amigos de ellos?

- Larga historia Luna, larga historia – le respondió Ron

- ¿A si? Pues fíjate que me gusta mucho escuchar a las personas hablar y además tengo mucho tiempo, créeme

- ¿No te quedarás tranquila con un "larga historia", no? – le preguntó risueño

- Pues fíjate que no – le respondió la rubia con las manos en la cintura – ¡Yo quiero saber! – Exclamó dando pequeños saltitos

- Será en otra ocasión, ahora no estoy de muchos ánimos, como para contarte como los conocí, y me hice amigos de ellos.

- Humm – le dio la espalada y se encontró de frente con Hermione, también tenia que aclarar algo con ella – Hermione, déjame decirte que de todos los años que te conozco, y son muchos, nunca te había visto enfrentar a Draco

- En realidad, fue la primera vez. Me colmó la paciencia, me venia molestando de 4º básico – aclaró con naturalidad

- ¿Cómo que cosas te decía? – preguntó Ron un poco nervioso. Ginny lo notó y se pudo hacer una idea de el por qué

- Qué no me decía, esa es la pregunta. Bueno me decía plumero – Ginny ahogo una risa al igual que los demás, pero la de ella fue más notoria -¿Sabes? No le hallo la gracia Ginny.

- Disculpa, pero a mi si me pareció gracioso – le explicó, pero al perecer fue peor, porque después, Hermione no la miraba.

- Y todo, porque mi pelo es alborotado – dijo exageradamente – estupido – murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y qué más te decía? – preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

- Rata de biblioteca, sucia, pobretona y un montón de otras cosas – enumeró Hermione un poco decaída.

- ¿Pobretona, sucia? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ginny. Se le hacia raro que Draco le dijera esos sobrenombres a Hermione, porque por lo que ella sabia, su amiga tenia una buena clase social.

- Es que lo que pasa, que antes, cuando yo recién ingresé a este colegio, no estaba en una clase social alta, yo era pobre para la gente como Draco, por eso me trataba así, ahora, por suerte, ya no – aclaró

- Hermione ¿de casualidad nunca te llamo creída? – la pregunta de Ron esta vez fue lenta y más cautelosa que en las dos situaciones anteriores.

- Si ¿cómo lo sabes? – la cara de sorprendida que había puesto Hermione fue desapareciendo a medida que procesaba las preguntas de Ron y lo que había acontecido recientemente en donde ella estaba parada.

Ginny, que había visto la cara de Hermione y las expresiones que iba cambiando, pensó y estaba más que segura que su hermano estaba en problemas. Primero la cara de Hermione era de sorpresa, luego paso a pensativa y por ultimo a enfado. _"Esto no pinta nada bueno"_ pensó.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso nunca se te paso por la cabeza como me sentía yo? – Hermione estaba enfadada y eso lo podían notar los que estaban cerca de ella.

- No seas exagerada, era un niño, además ni siquiera te conocía – le recalcó. No le estaba gustando que ella le gritara.

- Con mayor razón, si no me conocías, no deberías haberlo hecho

- ¿Sabes? No creo que sea para tanto

- "No creo que sea para tanto" – dijo imitando la voz de Ron – No fue para tanto que, por tus estupidos sobrenombres, que quizás no seas ni tuyos – se apresuró a decir antes de que Ron abriera la boca para reclamar -, pero que ayudaste a dar ideas, y no me digas que no, porque así fue, esa estupida cosa que tenias como amigo me hizo mi vida imposible, es mas, me la sigue haciendo ¿No era para tanto?

- Esta bien, esta bien, me equivoque, no debí haberlo hecho. Lo siento ¿te sientes mejor?

- No fíjate, no me siento mejor, porque se que lo hiciste por obligación, no porque lo hayas sentido, lo de la disculpa, y aunque no me creas y me trates de quien sabe como ahora, eso duele más.

Todos miraban a Hermione y a Ron. Hermione luchaba para que lagrimas no se le salieran de los ojos para conocer a la persona que estaba provocando que salieran. Al perecer le estaba afectando mucho, pensaban los otros tres. Por otro lado Ron, daba la impresión de que si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho ase años, pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo como debería: No siendo tan duro.

En la cabeza de Ron había una batalla de palabras, estaba escogiendo cuales serian las mas apropiadas o bien que acción hacer para arreglar el conflicto, que sin querer el mismo había armado contra su amiga. Hermione, ya no sabia que hacer, se le escapo una lagrima, pero después nada más, las pudo controlar para su suerte pensó, pero aun le dolía la manera que había tenido Ron en pedirle disculpas.

- Hermione

- ¿Que? – respondió en forma ruda y tajante.

- Mira – suspiró – en serio reconozco que me equivoque, que no debería haberlo hecho, que fue demasiado infantil de mi parte darte una disculpa como la de antes. No te conocía, como tu bien dices, no sabia como te sentías, solo lo hacia por diversión, pero nunca imagine como se sentiría la niña a la cual yo le ponía sobrenombres. Por favor, disculpa, si te molesto, si te molesta, no era mi intención, en serio – la voz de Ron sonaba tan sincera junto con una carita tierna, que Ginny sintió que las palabras que había dicho su hermano eran tan bonitas y estaban cargadas de tal sinceridad, que no pudo evitar dar un sollozo, pero solo lo sintió Harry, que estaba cerca de ella.

- No me hagas esa carita ¿Quieres? – le replico Hermione – Y claro que te disculpo – le dijo dándose por vencida.

- Ven – le dijo estirando los brazos y moviendo las manos, como diciendo que fuera donde él estaba.

Hermione no supo que hacer en un principio. Pero opto por acercarse, como le estaba diciendo Ron. Este puso sus brazos en la cintura de su amiga. Hermione cuando sintió los brazos de Ron en su cintura, se estremeció y flaqueo, quedando así en las piernas de Ron, pero no muy cómoda y esto lo noto el pelirrojo.

- Acomódate mejor, y de nuevo, disculpa, si te molesto, en serio, lo siento – le dijo con cariño, así tanto que Hermione se dio cuenta que el tono de voz de Ron era mas suave que en otras ocasiones. Esto hizo que se volviera a estremecer, pero esta vez fue notado por Ron, ya que estaba encima de sus piernas.

Hermione se acomodo, como le había dicho Ron, puso su rostro, con la mejilla en el hombro de su amigo, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres que estaban con ellos. Pero no les intimidaba, no sentían vergüenza de estar así, es mas, se sentían cómodos.

Harry, Luna y Ginny tampoco decían nada, porque no tenían que decir. Ellos sentían que lo que sentía Hermione por Ron, era demasiado notorio, a pesar de que se conocían hace tan poco, y también estaban seguros de que Ron le correspondía, solo que este no lo demostraba tanto, ya que la pérdida de Elizabeth aun estaba fresca. También pensaban que si Hermione quería tener algo con el pelirrojo, tendría que poner mucho de su parte para poder ablandar un poco el corazón, ahora duro de Ron, por la perdida reciente.

- ¿Se dignarán a separarse ustedes dos? – Interrumpió por un momento Luna a Ron y a Hermione, pero estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación a susurros, que no la escucharon – Me encanta cuando me toman en cuenta - ironizo y agregó - ¿Nos vamos? – no dijo nada mas, porque le gustaba ver a su amiga de esa manera.

- Claro – respondió Ron, luego de que terminara de hablar con Hermione - ¿Harry?

- Dime Ron

- ¿Por qué no nos llevas? – le preguntó al moreno.

- Claro, no tengo problema – respondió con una sonrisa. No le incomodaba para nada.

- Espera – interrumpió Hermione - ¿Quieres que me vaya aquí? ¿Arriba de tus piernas?

- Si o ¿prefieres caminar? – pregunto el pelirrojo con voz suave.

- Pero ¿No te molesta?

- Si me molestara, créeme que no te lo hubiera propuesto – le explicó Ron

- No me lo propusiste, lo decidiste por ti mismo

- Lo tomare como un "Quiero caminar"

- ¡Yo no quiero caminar! – refunfuño Hermione

- Entonces ¿Vamos Harry? – le dijo Ron al moreno que estaba detrás de ellos, presenciando al escena.

Ron miró a Hermione, pero esta no lo tomo en cuenta, porque estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero luego volteo y se encontró con que dos ojos azules la miraban. Ron al miró durante solo unos segundos más, porque simplemente estaba empezando a sentir, que un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- Ya vamos palomas enamoradas – les dijo Ginny, que había visto como se habían mirado, produciendo así las risas de Harry y Luna y el sonrojo de Ron y Hermione

- Acuérdense que yo tengo que salir y que no los puedo dejar muy cerca – advirtió Harry a Ron y a Hermione.

- Si lo sé – respondió Ron

- ¿Dónde debes ir Harry? – interrumpió Ginny.

- Al centro comercial. Lo que pasa es que Sirius me mando a comprar algo – le explico

- ¿Sabes? iré contigo. La profesora ya nos mando cosas para comprar y como ando con plata, aprovecharé de ir también, así no vas solo – le anunció

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello. No me gusta ir solo de todas maneras.

- "_Yo me quedare sola, para variar. No me pienso ir a la madriguera con Ron y Hermione, voy a tocar el violín, y no es al idea, así que….."_ – pensó Luna. Siempre se le ocurría algo, para acercar más a Hermione y a Ron. Era como un cupido – _"No le diré a Harry y a Ginny que me lleven, porque será como lo mismo…Son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta que ambos se gustas" _– suspiró con resignación – _"Ya se"_ – pensó por ultimo y exclamó – Pero que barbaridad.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto exaltada Hermione.

- Yo también, tengo que ir a comprarle algo a mi madre – dijo fingiendo preocupación.

- ¿Dónde? – esta vez pregunto Ron.

- Es medio raro el nombre de la tienda…_ocult, ocalt_ o algo así, no me acuerdo como era – respondió la rubia y agregó -: Así que, amiga mía – le dijo directamente a Hermione – tendrás que ir sola, con Ron a la madriguera.

*-*-*-*

**Me digne a aparecer, pero nunca es tarde…Se supone que por ser vacaciones, tengo que actualizar como el de arriba manda, pero yo soy media flojonaza y pus ahí no mas xD…..No se si actualicé muy luego, porque en las vacaciones tengo pensado salir con mis amigas por aquí no mas, par así no perder contacto durante las vacas, porque no es la idea cierto?**

**Chicas…me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la dedicación, pero es que ustedes son lo máximo! Las Amo!! Cuando vengan a Chile, y yo sea súper conocida *lo cual es mi sueño*, les daré alojamiento…se lo merecen….**

**Chicas necesito de su preciada ayuda….Necesito ayuda para seguir con esta historia, porque estoy amenazada a muerte *broma* por una compañera y amiga, que me dijo que tenia que llegar al otro año al cole con la historia terminada, pero como saben y se los he dicho…soy media floja, así que si tiene alguna idea denla, porque la necesitare ^^**

**Pedidos: Un libro que sea para llorar y de amor…Para mi regalo de Navidad ^^ P.D.: Estoy Obsecionada….**

**Cuídense Muchoo!! Besos **


	12. Recuerdos de piel

**Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**12.- Recuerdos de piel.**

Todos estaban un poco extrañados por la noticia, mas bien idea que había dado Luna, sobre de que Hermione iría sola a la madriguera con Ron. La aludida miro a Ron que miraba a Luna con una cara de interrogación, para luego mirarla con rabia.

Las pocas veces que salían los cinco a Luna, Harry y Ginny, se les presentaba algo y al final solo quedaban Hermione y Ron solos. Sin embargo lo agradecieron, porque gracias a ello se conocieron mejor y tenían esa relación. De vez en cuando se abrazaban o Hermione se sentaba en las piernas de Ron, pero sin pasar la línea de la amistad que cada uno tenía.

También se contaron lo que a ambos tanto les dolía a cada uno. Cuando Ron el contó a Hermione lo de Elizabeth, no pudo evitar llorar al acordarse de los momentos que paso con ella. Después de todo lo había ayudado y le estaba costando salir adelante. Hermione lo consoló; lo abrazo y le dijo que sea lo que sea que necesitara, ella estaría ahí. Él se lo agradeció y también le brindo su apoyo para cuando ella lo necesitara

-"Al fin y al cabo, eso hacen los amigos" – le había dicho con sinceridad.

Hermione le había contado también como se había sentido ella cuando había perdido a su hermano y padre, y le contó también la relación que tenia con cada uno. No lloro, pero estuvo a punto. O bien eso creyó ella, pero se había equivocado, porque igual unas pequeñas lagrimas, traviesas de esas que salen sin permiso, se asomaron por sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que la mano de su amigo pasó por su mejilla para así poder secársela.

- Yo no me pienso ir solo a la madriguera – refunfuñó Ron. Estaba rojo, lo que era normal cada vez que se molestaba

- No iras solo-le dijo Ginny-, iras con Hermione.

- Yo no me pienso ir sola a mi casa luego-alegó esta vez Hermione. Se había parado de las piernas de Ron y estaba con las manos en la cintura mirando a Luna como pidiendo una explicación.

- Pero por eso no te hagas problema, amiga.- Luna se acerco a Hermione y puso uno de sus brazos en los hombros de su amiga, para luego caminar unos pasos mas alejados de los demás y le susurro:- Fácil, le puedes decir a Ron que te acompañe a tu casa, pero antes tiene que pasar a la madriguera para que Molly no se enoje.- Y separo su brazo de los hombros de su amigo y volvió hablar con normalidad.- ¿Que me dices?

Los demás miraban la escena interrogantes, pero solo fueron segundos ya que Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta de lo que tramaba Luna, pero Ron la seguía mirando igual.

- ¡¿Tú, estas loca o te haces?! – gritó Hermione sobresaltada, atrayendo la atención de las personas que estaban cerca.

- No, no estoy loca y tampoco me hago- respondió Luna con aire ofendido.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo una sugerencia- le explico.- Si la tomas tienes la posibilidad de no irte sola, pero si no ya es cosa tuya- finalizó con indiferencia.

La joven dudo un momento tenia dos posibilidades pero solo podía tomar una sola y eso era complicado. Si iba con Ron cabía la posibilidad de que su madre le hiciera muchas preguntas y eso era algo que quería evitar, porque sabia que ese era un tema delicado para Ron, peor también cabía la posibilidad de que lo pudiera ayudar. Y si no iba con Ron se iría sola, y eso si que no el gustaba. Así que opto por la primera opción: acompañaría a Ron a la madriguera, para pedir permiso y también para que Molly no se molestara, y luego lo llevaría a conocer su casa.

- Esta bien-le dijo a su amiga.

- ¿Esta bien qué?

- Iré con el a la madriguera con Ron para luego ir a mi casa.

- Bien me parece- dijo Luna complacida.

- ¿Ron?- se dirigió al pelirrojo un poco avergonzada.

- Dime

- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño hasta tu casa y hablamos con tu madre para que te de permiso para que vayas a la mis?

- ¿Habrá gente en tu casa? – preguntó un poco cohibido. No le hacia mucha gracia que se presentara la posibilidad de que le preguntaran cosas que a el aun le dolían.

- Solo estará mi madre ¿Por qué?

- No solo era pura curiosidad – mintió

- Entonces ¿Qué me dices? -. Hermione se mostró entusiasmada y esto no paso desapercibido.

- Claro, por mi no hay problema, lo único que falta es que mi mamá diga que si- le dijo a Hermione. – Ginny ¿No quieres que le diga nada a mamá?

- Si, eso te iba a decir ahora, dile que acompañare a Harry a comprar unas cosas y que llegare un poco más tarde lo normal a casa.

- Bueno, yo le digo. ¡Ah! Y una ultima cosa Ginny

- Dime

- Cuídate mucho ¿si? – Ginny se había acercado a su hermano lo suficiente para darle un abrazo.

- Despreocúpate, si algo me pasa, la culpa la tendría Harry.- El aludido se asusto, porque sabia lo que le haría Ron si a su hermana le pasaba algo.- Pero lo dudo mucho así que quédate tranquilo hermanito. – Se separo de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Harry se quedo mas tranquilo.

Harry sabia que Ron era muy protector con su hermana. Después de la relación frustrada que había tenido con un chico que Ron y él nunca conocieron, a Ginny nunca mas la vieron enamorada de alguien. Había sufrido, pero supo salir adelante y eso era algo que Harry le admiraba y se acordaba de su amigo. Las situaciones no eran iguales pero ambos habían sufrido y pensaba ¿Por qué su amigo, que también tenia el apoyo de su familia, le costaba tanto salir adelante?

Ambos hermanos, con situaciones distintas pero con dolor al fin y al cabo. Cuando veía a Ginny se daba cuenta que la mujer podía soportar mucho mas que un hombre, y le hallaba razón a los que decían: "Un hombre cuando tiene una perdida grande, le cuesta salir más que a una mujer. La mujer es fuerte y puede soportar mas cosas que un hombre, por muy rudo que fuera". Pero en ese saco no caía Ron. El no era el típico joven que le gustaba abusar de los demás, si no todo lo contrario, y en eso se diferenciaba a todos esos hombres que se hacían pasar por "rudos". Claro, ellos no habían pasado por la situación que atormentaba a su mejor amigo.

Simplemente para Harry ver esa escena tan de piel, le daba un poco de envidia, como también le daba un poco de pena. El también pudo haber tenido una hermana como la que tenía Ron, pero las complicaciones que había tenido su madre en el parto de el, dejaron como consecuencia que fuera estéril y eso le dolía, pero aun así, sus padres nunca habían sido menos cariñosos con el si no que todo lo contrario; lo regaloneaban y lo mimaban mucho cuando era pequeño, pero después ya no lo mimaban igual que antes, no por que sus padres no quisieran si no porque el les decía que ya no era un niño, que ya era grande y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Pensando todo eso se le vino también a la memoria como se había hecho esa cicatriz en la frente – se llevo una mano a la frente por inercia- y una sonrisa se formo en su cara.

Una mañana de verano cuando el tenia nueve años y Ron aun no estaba en sillas de ruedas, salieron a dar una vuelta a un bosque que había cerca del lugar en donde se estaban alojando por las vacaciones. Los árboles allí eran altos, peor con pequeñas ramas firmes que servían para poder subir por ellos.

- Harry ¿Que te parece si nos subimos a uno de estos árboles? – le había preguntado Ron con aire risueño

- Ya, pero tu primero – le había respondido Harry

- Bueno.

Ron había trepado el árbol sin problema alguno y Harry comprendió que eso era obvio ya que donde Ron vivía habían varios árboles y lo más seguro es que jugara con sus hermanos de vez en cuando. Él trato de subir también sin problemas como su amigo, pero era más torpe con los pies para poder subir bien. Pero aun así llego sin problemas en donde encontraba Ron que era una rama del árbol que estaba bien alta casi en la copa del árbol. Al ser uno de los árboles más pequeños que había en el bosque su altura no era mucha. Ron no se había dado cuenta que Harry había dado mal un paso para seguir subiendo y eso trajo consecuencias. Ron no alcanzo a reaccionar para tomarle la mano a Harry y así evitar que este cayera.

Para suerte de ambos al ser el árbol no muy alto, cuando Harry toco el suelo el dolor no fue tanto, pero si le dolía arto la frente. Ron bajo lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego ahogo un grito. Harry tenía su frente cubierta de sangre. Así bien no era mucha la sangre que le corría, de la parte por donde salía tenia una figura muy curiosa a opinión del pelirrojo. Y claro y se había pegado con una rama y esta aun estaba ahí. Era pequeña pero estaba como enterrada en la frente de su amigo. Harry solo sentía como un pinchazo en la frente pero nada más.

- Harry, no te alarmes, recuéstate ¿ya? Yo tengo un pañuelo en el bolsillo y te voy a limpiar la frente.- La voz de ron era como un hilito, ya que no se escuchaba casi nada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo en la frente Ron? ¡No me mires así, dime que tengo en la frente!- Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque no le daba buena espina como lo miraba su amigo.

- Nada es solo…

- ¿Es solo qué Ronald? ¡Dime que tengo en la frente!

- ¡No grites no vez que nos encontraran y nos ira peor!

- ¡¿y como quieres que no grite si me miras con una cara de espanto la frente y no se lo que Tego?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Como quieres que no grite?!

- ¡¿Te quieres mirar? pues mírate de una vez!

Ron le tendió un espejo que andaba trayendo y el trapito que había sacado cayo al suelo cuando el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo porque se tuvo que llevar las manos a los oídos porque su amigo dio un grito desgarrador y luego rompió a llorar. Los mas grandes no tardaron mucho en llegar y tampoco los escandalosos gritos de Lily, la madre de Harry como también los de Molly.

Harry rió al acordarse de lo que había pasado después de ese día. Ambos castigados con no ir al bañarse al río, también castigados con poner y recoger la mesa después de cada comida. Los primeros días Ron y Harry no se hablaban, peor después no les quedo mas remedio que volverse hablar porque ya no tenían nada entretenido que hacer.

- ¿De que te ríes Harry? – le pregunto su amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- De nada, solo de un periodo cómico de mi vida- respondió con naturalidad.

- Vamos Ron, sino se nos hará más tarde – le dijo Hermione

- Si vamos. Nos vemos chicos.- Hermione se ubico en donde Harry había estado para ella llevar a Ron.

Solo los vieron alejarse lo suficiente para que Ginny y Harry miraran a Luna.

*-*-*-*-*-*

**He llegado! Si lo sé soy una ingrata, que no me doy cuenta que mis lectoras esperan impacientes el cap. **

**A mi simplemente este cap me encanto hacerlo y me reí mucho mientras lo hacia como también me dio para pensar y eso si que es loco, cuando yo soy la que lo escribe xD **

**Chicas yo les dije la vez pasada que no sabia cuando iba a actualizar y se los sigo diciendo. Excusas? Nop, es lo que menso tengo en este momento =S **

**Bueno para que no enojen les dejo la posibilidad de preguntarme lo que quieran…les daré spoilers ^^…y también les dejare una canción para que la escuches, es que es muy re Hermosa! **

**Se llama: Hug-DBSK **

**Escúchenla, es muy linda en serio.**

**Bueno mis bellas lectoras para que puedan tener su spoilers deben darme su MSN jjojoj jaja Sii..Quiero hablar con ustedes y en una de esas me ayudan a seguir con esta historia. Ayer me la cobraron así que tengo que llegar con ella hecha =S**

**Ya ahora si que no las molesto mas. Las quiero Besos!**

**P.D.: Todas las actualizaciones les daré una canción recomendada ^^**


	13. 13 Primera vista: No muy usual

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**13.- Primera vista: No muy usual. **

Luna repentinamente se sintió observada, y no era para menos ya que unos ojos de color verde esmeralda y otros de color chocolate la escrutaban, como si mirándola de esa forma iban a poder descubrir lo que los tenia tan integrados.

La rubia sabia perfectamente que tenia que poner alguna escusa, pero el problema es que no tenia nada con que justificarse. Que ella supiera tampoco tenia por qué ya que solo había hecho l que ella creía mejor. Era su amiga y su compañero de travesuras depuse de todo a los que había ayudado con un empujoncito.

Harry miraba a Luna porque tenia algo que decirle después de haberlo puesto en un aprieto no hace muchos minutos atrás con Ginny. Y esta miraba a Luna, porque también pedía una explicación, solo que era sobre lo había hecho la rubia recientemente.

Luna no aguato y reacciono repentinamente diciendo:

- ¿Que tanto me mira? ¿Acaso tengo un mono en la cara? ¿Soy payaso? ¿Qué?- Había optado una postura muy peculiar de ella cuando estaba en problemas y quería enfrentarlos con "dignidad" como ella decía.

- Y tiene la cara para preguntar por qué la miramos – le dijo a Harry Ginny, mirando aun ceñuda a Luna.

- ¿Que si tengo la cara? Claro que tengo la cara, que crees ¿qué…?

- Ya, ya, no discutan. Vayamos al punto del por qué te miramos Luna- interrumpió Harry porque ya sabia lo que se aproximaba. Discusiones entre amigas…no era nada bueno.

- En fin, ¿por qué me miran tanto? -. Su expresión era soñadora, es decir, su expresión que ponía cada vez que sabía que no estaba equivocada en algo y se lo tomaba con calma.

- Es que se te ocurre tanta cosa, Luna – le espeto Ginny.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo mas seguro es que no tienes que ir a comprarle eso a tu madre. Era una mentira, lo mas seguro.

- Cierta parte de lo que dije era cierto.

Harry miro a Ginny con la misma expresión que esta miraba a Luna: interrogación; en cara de ambos lo único que había era interrogación.

- Que tenga que explicarles todo – murmuro Luna para si.- Pues vera, tengo que comprarle lo que dije a mi madre, peor no era necesariamente hoy día – explico.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunto la desconcertada pelirroja.

- No iba a andar tocando el violín con esos dos ¿o si?

- ¿Y si te equivocas Luna? –. Esta vez fue Harry el que pregunto.

- ¿por qué dices que me puedo equivocar? Acaso… ¿no se nota a distancia lo que sienten ambos?

- Pero puedes equivocarte, no lo puedes descartar. ¿Que pasa si Hermione no esta enamorada de mi hermano como piensas tu? Tengo miedo Luna. Ron esta saliendo recién de la muerte de Elizabeth y se puede enamorar fácilmente de alguien que lo trate tan cual como lo hacia ella. Hermione es así, y dudo mucho que Ron no sienta un cariño especial por ella. No me extrañaría que un día vaya y le dijera a Harry "Amigo, estoy enamorado" – dijo mirando a Harry y a Luna respectivamente.- ¿Y si es todo lo contrario? ¿Si Hermione esta enamorada y mi hermano no? Se haría ilusiones porque Ron es atento, y es así con cualquiera, fácilmente podría hacerse falsas esperanzas.

Harry miro a Ginny; estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía, pero tampoco podían dejar a Ron en una burbuja de agua para así poder protegerlo y que no le pasara nada. Tarde o temprano Ron volvería a sufrir, si no era por amor bien podría ser por otra circunstancia. A esas alturas, nada se podía descartar. Nadie estaba privado al peligro, todos estaban expuestos y tanto Ron como Hermione no serian la excepción. El moreno sabia que Ginny miraba todo desde le punto de hermana y amiga y era por eso que temía. Sabia que si uno de los dos se hacia falsas esperanzas se terminarían separando y eso, obviamente, no era la idea. Él también temía que por todo eso, esa pequeña amistad que se iba fortaleciendo a medida que se iban conociendo despareciera solo por malos entendidos amorosos. Estaba de acuerdo con Luna en tratar de juntarlos de una que otra manera, pero siempre tomando precauciones, y lo que acaba de hacer Luna, tenia algunas cosas que podían salir no muy bien, pero de momento no quería pensar en eso.

- Si se lo que quieres decir, pero ustedes conocen a Ron ¿no es así? – Ambos jóvenes asintieron- Y yo conozco a Hermione así que de momento no hay mucho de que preocuparse Ginny. Solo toma todo con calma.- Abrazo a su amiga y esta se lo devolvió con la misma efusividad con la que luna se lo había dado.- ¡Ah! Harry, te voy a cobrar esa. Me tienes que contar quien te gusta.- Y se fue dejando a Harry un poco nervioso ya que tenía la mirada de Ginny clavada en él.

Tal vez la manera que tenía Luna de tratar de juntar a sus amigos no eran las amables ya que conseguía dejar en aprieto en más de algún momento a alguno de sus amigos. La rubia esperaba poder cumplir su propósito: que Ginny se diera cuenta de lo que sentía Harry por ella.

Comprar las cosas que su madre le había encargado era el propósito de Luna para así poder tener un poco de tiempo libre y poder lo que a ella tanto le gustaba: pintar. La mente de la rubia no siempre se centraba en que tenía que juntar a sus amigos. Ella también pensaba en su futuro: una carrera de arte, que era lo que más le gustaba y le apasionaba.

Tenia la costumbre de caminar horas por lo campos que quedaban cerca de su casa para mirar ese paisaje que tanto la enamoraba y le atraía. Su cámara fotográfica que hace años su padre le había regalado era su fiel compañera en esos paseos. Sus fotos no eran la gran maravilla a pesar de que hace tiempo que fotografiaba, pero sus pinturas eran unas maravillas para quien sea que las viera.

Camino hacia el centro comercial pensando hacia donde podía ir a caminar en la tarde cuando se encontrara en su casa. Tal vez iría a la parte trasera a donde hace meses no iba: las flores y los árboles deberían verse realmente llamativos y ella quería pintar todo eso.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona en especial que no conocía y que desde que la había sacado de sus pensamientos, no pensaba querer conocer.

- ¿Qué acaso no tienes ojos que no ves por donde vas? -. Tal vez la manera en que Luna había tratado a ese joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros, desde el suelo no había sido la mejor, pero para ella su escusa era que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. De esos que a ella tanto le gustaban.

- Disculpa, no me di cuenta y no era mi intención – se disculpo el chico como si Luna no le hubiera gritado, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Pero lo que ese joven no sabía era que Luna tenía un orgullo muy alto de vez en cuando.

- No, fíjate que no te perdono ¿Sabes por qué? Primero: me botaste y me dolió; segundo: no te conozco y tercero: no me simpatizas - finalizo Luna.

Se había levantado y ahora estaba frente al chico que la miraba entre entretenido y un poco extrañado. Le gustaba la actitud que tenia esa chica. Tampoco era fea. Su cabello era rubio, siempre llama la atención de cualquiera, pero ella no se veía como la típica chica rubia tonta, si no, todo lo contrario: si bien su cara y sus ojos daban la impresión de que era soñadora, su carácter decía otra cosa.

- ¿Y sabes porque no me simpatizas? – continuo.

- No ¿Me lo podrías decir? – le dijo el chico.

- Claro ¡Me sacaste de mis pensamientos! – le gritó, atrayendo a si la vista de muchas de las personas que estaban alrededor. – Es por eso que no me caes bien.

- Espera, creo que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo, me disculpo nuevamente y esta vez me presento. Me llamo Henri Thomas, mucho gusto ¿tu eres?

Luna vio que el joven se había presentado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella no lo hubiese tratado mal, como si él no la hubiese botado sacándola de sus pensamientos, hizo que se molestara aun más de lo que estaba.

- ¿Crees que yo sabiendo tu nombre te perdonare por sacarme de mis pensamientos y botarme? Pues no, te equivocas… ¿Cómo es que te llamabas?

- Henri – le dijo con una sonrisa. Cada vez le gustaba más su carácter.

- Eso, no te perdonare – finalizo y se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino, solo que antes de irse completamente se volteo por última vez y le gritó:- No me simpatizas – y continúo caminando ya sin mirar hacia atrás.

Henri cuando vio que Luna se iba completamente también giro para seguir con su camino, no sin antes murmurar:

- Mucho gusto, rubia desconocida -. Para continuar caminando tan cual como lo había hecho Luna, solo que este fue para el lado contrario.

Luna iba caminando furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar ¿Por qué siempre que tenia que ir a comprar cosas al centro comercial para su madre tenia que tropezar con alguien? El año pasado había tenido la mala suerte de tropezar con Draco Malfoy. El rubio no se caracterizaba y tampoco era una de sus virtudes tener un buen carácter. La había tratado mal, pero ella no le había hecho caso. Si le dolió en un principio que la hubiese tratado de esa manera tan grosera, pero luego lo vio tan común que ya no le molestaba, si no que le hacia gracia. Y la vez anterior a esa había sido Pansy. Ese caso había sido distinto. No se quedo callada cuando la trato mal, si no todo lo contrario. Lo que más le extraño fue que después de ese tropezón entre ambas, Pansy, comenzó a tratar mal a Hermione y a ella.

Continuo caminando hundiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos sobre que pintar cuando. Definitivamente debería tomar más la actitud que tiene cuando pinta así podría conocer a alguien que se pudiera interesar en ella.

Paró de repente que casi provoca un accidente con un pequeño que iba tomando helado ¿Qué hacia ella pensando en conocer a alguien? Su madre estaba entrando de a poco a su mente con sus cursilerías o bien la tenía muy encima la idea de que si sus amigos conseguían pareja ella se quedaría sola.

Prefirió seguir caminando para comprar pronto lo que su madre le había encargado y así volver luego a casa. Quizás el calor que estaba haciendo la tenía mal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Oh mis amadas lectoras! Aquí llego Doña Romina –Presente!- con una nueva actualización. Excusas? No, les miento si les digo que es por el terremoto, por cierto estoy bien, no me paso nada malo ^^. Tengo algo que sirve de excusa, peor no va, no me da echarle la culpa a los dioses O: lo hice, que feo u.u **

**En Fin, aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten. La que no pidió los spoilers, hágalo ahora o quédese con las ganas para siempre lñ jaja. Si quieren spoilers déjenlo en el review y yo les digo por privado ^^. **

**Contestar review a mi lectora nueva, y otra que parece que no lo es xD: **

**MilenneLila: Sii, me encanta DBSK ellos tienen la culpa de que no actualicé lñ jaja Me encanta, y a ti también? Por cierto, de hace tiempo que lees la historia? Soy una curiosa e_e Cuídate Mucho linda ^^ **

**DaniCap: Mi nueva lectora *O* Como estas? Te esta gustando la historia? Me alegro mucho que te tenga intrigada e_e si soy cruel. Me gusta dejarlas con las dudas e_e Cuídate Mucho linda ^^ **

**Chicas no sé cuando Vuelva a actualizar, como siempre, espérenme séanme pacientes, que yo no abandono aunque de la impresión ^^ Quiero sus Facebook`s si es que tiene, ahí me encuentran siempre. **

**Recomendación: ****Don't Cry My Lover – DBSK**

**Las quiere, Romi ^^ **


End file.
